Strawberry Devil
by Ichigo Oga
Summary: Ichigo died after using the Final Getsuga Tensho for a second time by using it on Yhwach. Eight years into the future, reborn as 'Hyoudo Ichigo' dies once again at the age of fifteen right before he started high school. Moments after his death, he returns back to life at the cost of his humanity but gained what he long thought was lost. IchiNel. IsseiXHarem. OOC Issei! HIATUS
1. His resurrection and their return

**Old readers : ****Please be patient and read this edited chapter once again as it is connected** **weirdly** **to chapter two as said chapter will help answering questions arising from reading this chapter. Issei will not be a perverted in this story. So don't hate this bro-con. Two important additions has been made to Ichigo's former family here so don't skim through this chapter.**

* * *

 **To Issei haters** **: I hate the kid as well but that is the Issei Hyoudo of canon, Issei here _WILL NOT_ be a pervert. As for adding him, Ichigo here will regain his shinigami and hollow after ****resurrection** **so once again he'll live his life as a hybrid and adding 'Boosted Gear' will make him stronger than Great Red and Trihexa (666) combined; thus it would be overkill. The reason for 'overkill' is mentioned near the end of the chapter after SIRZECHS tries resurrecting Ichigo into his peerage.**

* * *

 **Author's note** **: This just came to my mind all of a sudden and decided to give it a try. I'll release one or two more chapters after which I'd be going into hiatus for as long as my other story 'Deathberry's Journey' doesn't reach completion. This chapter is also rushed due to the suddenness of the idea which you'll find out later throughout the chapter due to the time skips.**

 **Edited** **: 13-11-18**

* * *

 _ **Tensa Zangetsu**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **His** **resurrection** **and their return**

A ten year old brunette walked the road back to his home from school. Unlike other kids his age, he seemed to have a permanent frown on his face instead of a smile. He turned the corner and came face to face with a teenager who much to his familiarity had a chain sticking out of her chest.

"They haven't come it seems…" the brunette sighed out. He looked up at the smiling face of the teenager and said, "…at this rate you'll end up turning into a hollow."

"It's okay. Don't worry, there aren't that many hollows that roam around this town. I've only seen one or two every month. And when they come, I do exactly as you taught me to suppress my reiatsu. Thank you." The teenager replied ruffling his hair. The teenager was a girl seemingly fifteen years of age with long black hair and piercing blue eyes with porcelain skin, modest chest and a supermodel figure.

"I know. But I can't help but worry about you. They haven't come in this town like more than a year and you're still here as a plus soul for like two years. I'm sure you'd have turned into a hollow but your condition… it's just both relieving and worrying… as far as experience speaks." The brunette said with a scowl. He pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, "To think they'd grow this incompetent…"

The plus soul hugged him and said, "It's alright Ichigo. You've been keeping me company for the last year. And the hope of seeing you every day is what keeping me from falling into despair. Thank you once again." She then released him from the hug and crouched down to his eye level. "Now off you go. Your parents must be worrying."

Ichigo shook his head and smiled. "Sometimes I wonder who the older one here is. Me or you? Well, I'll see you again tomorrow then." With that he was gone.

In a few minutes he stood before a two story house with the nameplate reading "Hyoudo" on it. He opened the door and announced his presence.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home dear. How was school?" His mother asked from the kitchen.

Hyoudo Ichigo scowled and said, "Boring as usual."

Hyoudo Ichigo, was a ten year old boy with short spiky brown hair and eyes with a lean healthy figure and fair toned skin. He was taller than his peers and much more mature according to his teachers. Why wouldn't they? A 30 year old man was stuck in the body of a ten year old kid, so of course he'd be more mature and knowledgeable than his peers.

Above that, Ichigo had always been different than the other kids. He rarely cried and that was when he was hungry and it had stopped when he was two years old and in the very night of his birthday did the memories rush back to him. He was obedient to his parents and despite being seen as impassive to others, he was anything but that.

"Boring eh? You sound like a corporate slave returning from a very tiring day at his office. Loosen up will you?" His father said reading the newspaper.

'You have no idea.' Ichigo dryly thought as he made his way to his room. On his way he was tackled a smaller figure and managed to keep his balance. "Issei! How many times will I tell you not to do that?! You or I can get hurt!"

The smaller figure released him and giggled as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that nii-chan, hehehe~"

Hyoudo Issei, the younger brother of Ichigo had the same brown hair and eyes but was three quarters of him in height. To Issei, Ichigo might as well be the world to him.

"Ichigo, Issei, dinner will be ready soon. So take a bath and come down for dinner okay?" His mother said to which the brothers replied with a 'yes mom'.

Letting Issei go downstairs first Ichigo entered the bath and turned on the shower adjusting it to the perfect temperature as he thought back to how his life as 'Kurosaki Ichigo' came to an end and once again started as 'Hyoudo Ichigo'.

It was true that his age was originally 30, well 38 if the eight years before his reincarnation was to be counted. He died at the age of 20 in what was supposed to be his second and last war.

'Yhwach…'

In the final face off Ichigo once again had to resort to the Final Getsuga Tensho except it was the real one and much more powerful than the one he had used against Aizen. If he remembered right, Yhwach had started panicking as soon as he had released the power. He had said something among the lines about not being able to see the future or something. Ichigo had used his bankai which was a combination of the epitome of his Shinigami powers, his Resurreccion and Vollständig. Yet no matter how many times he cut the man, he returned in one piece again telling how futile it was to try and kill him. Renji and Aizen even with his illusions and complete hypnosis were out of the fight having being taken down by Yhwach.

It was only a miracle that he had used the Final Getsuga Tensho the very instant Yhwach had lost his powers for a short time through Uryu's betrayal. After the wave of energy hit him there was nothing remaining of him. No reiatsu no nothing. The evil entity named Yhwach was finally gone. Though the news itself didn't grant him the happiness that he should've felt after winning another war. Because this time, the cost would be… his life.

As soon as the others had arrived to his location Aizen included, they were introduced to the sight of a glowing Ichigo standing before them in his what they supposed was the Final Getsuga Tensho form. The form was very familiar to Aizen yet this time it had a few modifications. Among the long black hair were locks of white and dark blue. His eyes were heterochromia with the right being red while the left was golden-yellow, both over black sclera. A white horn with black straight line was protruding from his left temple and a white wing of energy weakly fluttered behind him.

He knew he had short time, so he smiled at everyone gathered and said, _"This is it guys. My time is over. The war is won. He's gone."_ He paused as he took in the crying faces of his friends and his heart wrenched when he saw Rukia, Nelliel and Orihime crying desperately trying to hold him despite being stopped by Renji, Grimmjow and Uryu. _"Nelliel, Rukia, Orihime…I'm sorry for resorting to_ it _again. Hopefully you'll forgive me for this and move on and if not… then wait for me to be reincarnated whether in Soul Society or the Material World."_ He let a single tear run down his cheek from his red on black eye, his words making the aforementioned women cry even harder.

Rukia had then turned to Kisuke and screamed, _"Isn't there anything you can do Urahara?! Save him like last time! Please I beg of you!"_ She was shocked to see the man silently crying when he looked at her with his stitched face.

 _"I-I'm sorry K-Kuchiki-chan. I can't save him this time. If it was his reiatsu, then it would've been a different matter altogether but his life force? That's something only the Soul King could've preserved who's gone as well."_

The three girls had started crying again and harder.

" _You better keep your memories when you're reincarnated you got me Kurosaki?" G_ rimmjow said lacking his usual blood lust. Even Kenpachi looked downtrodden.

Ichigo then smiled at him and said, _"Just pray that I do Grimmjow. Just pray that I do."_ He then looked down at himself now completely glowing blue and nearly transparent. He then looked at the three crying maidens and said," _Remember this you three. I'll always love you even in death._ " He chuckled at the shocked faces of Rukia and Orihime." _Yeah I know how you feel for me,_ _so try to move on and think of all the good memories that we had together. Farewell and Nelliel…I love you…"_ those were his last words as he completely vanished leaving everyone mourning over his death.

Ichigo snapped his eyes open and found himself under the shower panting for breath. He quickly turned off the shower and dressed himself into his night dress as he headed downstairs to eat dinner with his new family.

'Still… to think I would still have my Quincy powers in this life… I can't help but think that someone's pulling the strings of my life and the next thing I know it I'm in my inner world walking around aimlessly. Heh… like that would happen' It was purely by accident that he found out he had his Quincy powers a year ago after his ninth (read 29th) birthday party.

* * *

'I had to jinx it!' Ichigo thought as he found himself sitting on the remains of the skyscrapers of his inner world. The water that drowned his inner world in a show of despair was gone leaving only small lakes here and there inside broken skyscrapers. He then proceeded to look around the whole place searching for the culprit to have brought him here. That or he subconsciously entered the world.

After what felt like hours of searching, he found no one. He sighed and sat cross-legged thinking of what he could do. Since he was back to his inner world, it meant that he had dormant Shinigami powers and hopefully the same duo of zanpakuto spirits. He sighed again and stood up dusting himself. Since he could enter his inner world, then why not train here? And maybe his training sessions would bring them out of their hiding places.

The thought of him not having his Shinigami powers is out of the question since he was in his inner world at the moment.

With another sigh he started his training.

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked to his bedside table and found the clock showing 6:30 am. He guessed it was time he woke up and start the light exercises he had been doing for the last year to make sure his body could later on be prepared to do rigorous exercises.

By 7:30 he was done and moved on to take a bath as he was preparing himself for breakfast. He had greeted his mother in the hallway and it wasn't much of a surprise that Ichigo was up before she had to wake him up. He had always been an early riser.

After being done with the bath, he woke his brother up and prepared him for school. After that the two brothers ate breakfast and left for school. Even if he knew everything it'd be too suspicious to stop attending it. After he had dropped Issei home after school he planned on training with his Quincy powers. It was actually hard to form a bow or any kind of spirit weapon for that matter without the Quincy cross but he would make do.

School was uneventful as always with him being the star student and the girls admiring him from afar and the boys glaring at him. One even had the guts of fighting him in front of the whole school. As the guy rushed at him, Ichigo simply side stepped at the last moment and pushed the other kid with his index and middle fingers on the spine throwing him off balance and resulting in him falling flat on his face on the ground with his butt sticking up. The kid eventually turned into the laughing material he could care less about.

After dropping his brother and bag back home he went to the park nearest to his house and found it empty. He spread out his senses to see if there was anyone in the vicinity. Once he was sure there was no one he started practicing Hirenkyaku gliding through the air on reishi. After establishing the fact that he was proficient in it, he proceeded to make the bow. Focusing very hard with sweat dripping down the side of his face, he ended up making a copy of Ginrei Kojaku that he'd seen Uryu make.

'Guess Heilig Bögen would be too much to learn now. At least I jumped straight to Ginrei Kojaku instead of going with just Kojaku.' After that he fired several Heilig Pfeils and attempted Licht Regen which he failed miserably to do so.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he sensed unknown energy signatures nearby and immediately ran back to his home. He was sure that Zangetsu would've been screaming profanities for being a pansy and not facing it head on. The thought of Zangetsu sent a pang of hurt through his heart.

Announcing his return he immediately took a bath to get rid of the sweat that stuck to his body during the short time of the training.

After dinner he started on his homework and finished it at a leisurely pace until it was time to sleep. Saying 'good night' to his parents, he immediately lied down and dived down deep in his inner world and started training with accelerated time.

Again he started with Hirenkyaku and proceeded into making the reishi bow albeit with much ease compared to outside world. He then started launching volleys of Heilig Pfeils and soon started practicing Licht Regen this time succeeding in doing so while gliding through the air on reishi. He spent a day in his inner world while it was only eight hours in the real world. Since it was a weekend, school was the least of his concerns and so he entered his inner world again through jinzen that much to his surprise worked. Issei had went out with their father while he stayed at home with his mother. He had sensed some kind of power emanating from Issei and since he didn't know what it was, he decided to train his brother so that he could be prepared for whatever dormant powers he had.

He started with physical exercises like pushups as it'd indirectly affect his body without hurting it. After that he once again did the same training as last time determined to be proficient in those before moving on to the advanced ones.

* * *

Now at the age of twelve, he along with his brother focused on other arts as well. Katori Shinto Ryu, Iaido, Shinkendo, Kendo, Karate, Aikido, Jujutsu, Kenpo, Archery and actual real life drawings.

The plus soul that he befriended was sent to Soul Society a year ago. It was during his daily talks with her that a shinigami had appeared and konsoed her after the two were done talking. He had thanked the shinigami before returning home glad that his friend passed on without regrets.

Even if he wasn't in Karakura town, he wanted to reach out to his friends there and after a lot of thinking he decided to go with his own light novel. Maybe he could reach out to them like this?

He smiled fondly as he drew a picture of a scowling boy and a smirking midget staring at each other as the cover photo. He didn't dare draw him and Rukia as it'd risky if people were to really see her in a gigai and who knows how she'd react to that and once again it hurt him thinking about Rukia.

He smirked as he finished writing the title down of what he assumed to be the first volume of his light novel. 'Death and Strawberry' was the title and the first volume covered events regarding his time as a substitute with a powerless Rukia up until the point where Byakuya came to take her back. Now he could only hope that his light novel would be published as it was the more efficient way of reaching out to his friends.

It was a week later that he was called in for a meeting with the editor.

He sat in front of the editor with his mother nervous about whether his story would be published or not. The editor, a woman in her twenties with black hair and purple eyes with a well-endowed body was flipping the pages and finally after what felt like forever, she put the stack down on the table beside her and smiled at him.

"Congratulations. It will be published in a month. For a twelve year old, you've written a story that far surpasses the works of the ones I've seen till now. The illustrations are also good and went well with the story."

Ichigo and his mother released a sigh of relief. "Thank you very much Shiraishi-san. I was worried that it wouldn't be published considering that I'm only twelve years old." Ichigo said with a grateful smile.

Shiraishi smiled and said, "Even if it was the work of a nine year old, I still would've approved of it. This will be a hit for sure."

Ichigo and his mother stood up and bowed. "Thank you once again Shiraishi-san. A pleasure doing business with you."

Shiraishi returned the bow and said, "The pleasure is all mine."

With that the mother-son duo left the office and went home to celebrate.

"I'm so proud of Ichigo." His mother said making him grin up at her. "Let's eat out today. I'll call your father and tell him the news. After all we should celebrate it don't we? Issei would be so happy!"

"Hmm! Thank you mom!"

* * *

Within the next two years he had released three more volumes and the popularity of his light novel had been going through the roof with every volume released.

He had released it with 'Kusanagi Ichirou' as his pen name. It was so that he didn't attract any kind of attention to himself as the writer of a very popular series and made sure Issei didn't spout the truth to his friends.

He was glad that his brother didn't become friends with the perverted duo obsessed about boobs and if it wasn't for his brother giving them the fabled 'Divine Punishment', then he would've knocked some sense into their skull.

He had earned a lot from the books and opened a bank account where he stored the money he received.

Though he always did wonder whether his friends had read his books considering the fact that the protagonist's name was 'Kurosaki Ichigo'. He only hoped that none of his friends were dead and passed on to the Soul Society as he had written the book to reach out to them. He had even written in the end of every volume that he dedicated the book to his friends, the ones he had lost connections to.

He knew he couldn't lose patience and be confident because one day or another he was bound to cross paths with them now that he had released his books even if the chance of encountering them was close to nil. Then again, he could always visit Karakura Town and watch them from afar and on top of that he had the same face too.

'I'll probably do that after I get into high school.'

* * *

'I had to jinx it again hadn't I?' Ichigo thought as he made heads and tails of the current predicament. 'Karma loves me way too much.'

The current predicament as he found himself in was rather simple. Ichigo was having a stare down with a _very familiar_ golden-yellow eyed black cat. In fact to clear his doubts he had discreetly summoned the spirit ribbons but judging from the cat's slight widening of eyes gave it all away. But he still wanted to see whether the cat actually thinks who he is. It happened on his way back home. Issei had gone out with his friends to play so he could deal with the situation without any kinds of questionings from his brother.

He crouched down and scratched the cat behind its ears making it purr.

"You know…" he started getting the cat's attention. "…my memories tell me that I've seen you before. Care to enlighten me?"

The cat stared at him for a while. He saw surprise followed by relief pass through the cat's eyes and then that oh so familiar mischievous glint.

"Meow?" The cat tilted its head looking at him in mock curiosity as amusement clearly shone in its eyes as his eyebrows twitched.

Ichigo slowly stood up and started walking with his face adorned by the familiar scowl replacing the usual frown. Ichigo stopped and looked over his shoulder at the motionless cat looking at him with sadness and desperation in its eyes. "You coming Yoruichi-san?" He smirked as the cat's eyes widened before relief once again flashed in its eyes as it trotted towards him before climbing him up like a tree as it making itself comfortable on his shoulder.

"So you did keep your promise to them berry-chan." Yoruichi smirked as his smirk vanished and came the scowl. "Nice way to get our attention by the way. The books are already a hit in Soul Society."

Ichigo's eyes widened as the bit of info settled in. "Wait. What about Central 46? Won't they take actions against this?"

Yoruichi scowled and said, "You changed everything except your name and the sceneries in the series. In fact the old farts were actually happy that you did it. Your book would at least warn people of what to expect from the afterlife even if the thought itself sounds ridiculous." Yoruichi licked her paw before continuing, "And besides, is your name really 'Ichirou'?"

Ichigo smiled and started walking towards his home with Yoruichi. "Nah. That's just a stupid pen name to avoid catching attention. My name is once again Ichigo but 'Hyoudo' instead of 'Kurosaki'."

"Hmm… you're making too many ridiculous miracles Ichigo. It's what, a bit more than four decades? And you're already here the same cheeky brat that I met so long ago."

Ichigo smiled at the sense of nostalgia and reached his home in a flash of Hirenkyaku surprising Yoruichi by a great deal.

"You! How?!" Yoruichi asked getting down his shoulders to the ground to scowl and glare at him. "You… how the hell do you have your powers?!"

"Oh oh oh oh! Calm down! I only have my Quincy powers. And I don't even know why. I'll have to die to see whether I have dormant shinigami powers with that hopefully same douchebag of a hollowfied zanpakuto." He immediately shut his mouth with an audible click as the part about dying again completely pissed her off.

"Don't you dare go and die on us you fool!" She snapped at him. "Do you even know what happened since your death?! Most of us still suffer from your death. Insomnia! You haunt us in our dreams!" She panted as she was done scolding him with tears running down her cat cheeks. She grimaced as she saw the shocked expression on his face and soon it morphed into a guilty one. Just as he was about to apologize she snapped again. "Don't you dare apologize you dim witted brat! So what if your death caused many of us pain? It's not your fault, consciously. So don't apologize for something that isn't your fault. Be proud you fool! The fact that all this happened goes to show how precious you are to us. Got it?" She pointed at him with her claws this time threateningly daring him to apologize. She put her claws down when he smiled.

"Thanks Yoruichi-san. I'm glad to know that none of you forgot abo-ow! What was that for?!" He couldn't finish as she jumped and scratched him.

"That's for thinking we'd forget about you. Now let's go. I'm hungry." Yoruichi said as she headed towards his house.

'Does she even know where it is?' He thought as he followed her. He sweat dropped when she asked where to next. 'Guess not.' He then smiled as he led her to his house for who knows how long. 'At least it worked.'

* * *

Yoruichi had left the next day when he went to school saying that she had to inform the others about him. He had then told her to tell them that there'd a signing event soon for his fifth volume release. She told him that she'd inform everyone about the event and forcefully drag them to his town to his signing event and throw a party for his return. When he asked about Rukia, Nelliel and Orihime, she simply smirked and said, "Why don't you ask them when they come?" After that she was gone.

He hoped that Yoruichi would keep her word. It's not like he doubted her. It's just that he was worried about his friends abandoning their jobs just to see him.

Ichigo had asked Yoruichi that she warn them about his real identity. He didn't want his cover to be blown up after all even if it was bound to happen.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He was already getting annoyed with the attention the female population was giving him along with the glares sent his way. He wondered what would happen in high school if middle school was this much troublesome.

'Whatever deity is up there please don't make my high school life troublesome. I've had enough troubles in my previous life.'

* * *

Yoruichi stayed true to her words. A quarter of the line was full of people from his past life. He was glad that they came. He had told Yoruichi to inform them that he'd spend the evening with them after the signing event was done, in hopes of stopping them from creating a scene there.

He'd seen Rukia, Nelliel and Orihime practically restless and twitching to hug him when he signed the books for them. Though the weirdest thing was meeting two Ichigos older than him. Abarai Ichigo and Ishida Ichigo. The former looking like an eight to nine year old kid albeit she was a soul in a gigai and the latter being 18. He almost face palmed right then and there when the two revealed themselves together after their parents.

He never thought that they'd name their kids after him.

'Stupid midget. Silly Orihime. Naming their kids after me.' He thought with a fond smile as he signed another book to a kid. His friends were done earlier and told him that they'd be at the nearby café waiting for him after they were done with shopping. He pitied Renji, Uryu, Kisuke and his father as they'd go through the torture of being carriers. His previous family had also come. Yuzu nearly cried her eyes out if it wasn't for Karin who was strongly hugging her. Oh Karin was engaged to Toshiro and boy had the kid grown. It was funny watching him stand beside Karin profusely sweating with a nervous smile under Ichigo's scrutinizing gaze while he signed their book. Toshiro was the only lucky guy who didn't have to worry about being a carrier considering that Karin still was a tomboy.

Yuzu on the other hand was still single and a professional chef of a restaurant she owned that was just beside the clinic. It seemed only Karin moved into the Soul Society and earned the position of a co-lieutenant in Toshiro's Squad.

Nelliel had nearly given him a heart attack. She had the engagement ring he had proposed wth on her finger and on both of her sides were a boy and a girl both looking like ten year olds except that their case was the same as Rukia's daughter. The girl was her mother's exact child copy albeit with orange hair and big amber eyes sparkling with wonder and curiosity directed at him. She then rose to her toe and whispered something into Nelliel's ear who smiled and nodded making the younger girl squeal in delight. The boy… was his exact copy except he had his mother's hair and eyes and had the same expression as his sister's and reacted in delight when his sister squealed. He had looked Nelliel in the eyes who gave him that same loving smile and nodded confirming his suspicions. He was a father of two! Both were older than him, physically. Thanks to them being a soul, despite being 23 years old, they looked like ten year old kids.

The boy's name was Kurosaki Ichika and the girl's name was Kurosaki Masaki. Both were half-hollow and half-shinigami missing the hollow mask and hole. They were prescribed by Kisuke as 'True Hybrids' just like him.

Everything was fine up until the last group of four girls. All around the same age. Fourteen year old he assumed. The first one had crimson hair and blueish-green eyes with a bust that matched Orihime's but sadly not Nelliel's or Rangiku's for that matter. She wore a blue cardigan and a long white skirt with frills and floral patterns on the sides.

The second one was another bombshell with long black hair tied in a ponytail with two pointed ends and purple eyes. She wore a purple frock with black edges.

The next was a short petite girl with short black hair and purple eyes with glasses framing her face. She wore a blue sundress with snowflakes on it as design. And after her was a taller girl with moderately sized bust and heterochromia eyes with a glass framing her face. She wore a white full-sleeve shirt with a blue vest and blue short skirt and black leggings.

But what caused him to stiffen in irritation was the fact that none of them were humans.

He couldn't pinpoint what exactly they were but didn't let it bother him. Knowing his luck he would eventually get roped into shit he'd rather avoid in this life. Unlike his real smiles, he flashed them a business smile and asked for their names. The crimson haired one was Rias Gremory. The one after her was Akeno Himejima followed by Souna Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra. After the four of them left with squeals of excitement he noticed Renji walking towards him.

"Oi Ichigo. You done?" He asked as he stood before Ichigo.

"You know him Ichigo?" A woman by his side asked.

"Hmm. A friend of mine. A few more are waiting. Can I go Shiraishi-san?"

Shiraishi made an 'O' and then smiled as she gave him the permission to go. "Go ahead. Enjoy~!"

"You interested in older woman, Ichigo?" Renji asked to which he got a 'are you serious' look from Ichigo. "Oh right. My bad. Hehehehe. And congratulations on being a father of two!"

The answer was obvious. He wasn't but it could always change considering that he had grown to love Nelliel.

"You know, both of us came up with the idea of naming our girl after you." Renji said surprising him. "The same was the case with Orihime and Uryu."

"I see. Though it's really going to be weird calling them Ichigo. With me it would be three Ichigos. Hehehehe."

"We're here. Follow me." Renji opened the door to the cafe and headed straight at the corner where he could see a large gathering of people. People he knew. "I'm back with the berry." Renji announced effectively silencing the table.

He used the silence and took a look at everyone. Rukia was like before wore a sky blue sundress. Orihime wore a full-sleeved frock. Nelliel wore a denim short jeans and a white full-sleeved shirt with a black vest on top. Renji wore a white polo shirt and denim jeans and a pair of shoes. Uryu was dressed in a navy blue suit. His former father Isshin wore shorts and a red Hawaiian shirt. Urahara was in his usual dress and the same went for Yoruichi. Karin wore tight denim jeans and a half-sleeve shirt and sandals with Toshiro wearing a red half-sleeve shirt and gabardine pants with a pair of shoes. Yuzu wore a sundress similar to that of Rukia. Abarai Ichigo wore a maroon turtleneck sweater and black skirt with white stockings and heels. Ishida Ichigo wore a white full-sleeved round neck t-shirt with a black sleeveless hoodie and dark blue denim jeans and loafers. And his kids wore same hoodies, except one wore a skirt and stockings while the other wore pants.

The silence was broken by sniffles. Sniffles that came from Orihime, Rukia and Nelliel.

"ICHIGO!" The three of them shouted at once making the other two Ichigos wince at the high pitch sound and hug him at once. The three continued to cry as he held them in a tight embrace while Renji took a seat beside his daughter.

Ichigo coughed and got the three to release him as they wiped their tears. He looked at and examined them making them fidget under his gaze. Then he broke into chuckles confusing everyone. "Hehehehe you haven't grown one bit have you Rukia?" He said with a smirk breaking the silence. "Still the tiny midget that I knew back then." He then looked at Orihime and said with raised eyebrow, "Did you lose weight Orihime?" She simply nodded. He then kissed Nelliel and with soft eyes and loving smile said, "You haven't changed one bit Nel."

Everyone was surprised by how much he remembered about them.

Ichigo then patted the three on their head before moving towards his sisters.

"Still a tomboy eh Karin? And…" he then looked at the grown up Toshiro who gulped and weakly smiled at him. "…you're also engaged to an ice dragon too… and back then you used to deny that there was nothing between you two…" he trailed off gazing at the two before snapping and looking at Yuzu much to Toshiro's relief.

"Heh… you're the spitting image of mom Yuzu. Anyone I need to threaten?" Ichigo asked with a creepy smile with miasma rolling off him much to everyone's fear except for Yuzu who pouted.

"Jeez Ichi-nii that's the first thing you say after such a long time?" She then stood up and hugged him as she started sniffling. "We missed you. We thought you were joking about returning and that had hurt but now it seems you did come back." The two of them were joined by Karin who much to her credit didn't openly cry.

"I'm proud of you two." He said as he patted them on their heads much to Yuzu's happiness and Karin's annoyance. He smirked when Karin swatted his hand away.

"We're not kids anymore Ichigo. Stop that!"

Ichigo then looked at his former father and stared with his arms crossed. Both of them stared each other in the eyes increasing the tension in the air and then it happened. Ichigo vanished and Isshin doubled over with a gasp. "Lost your edge I see goat-chin." With that the tension broke and everyone started laughing at Isshin's expense.

"That… was Hirenkyaku wasn't it?" Isshin asked as he nursed his swollen stomach.

"Yup. Don't ask me how I have my Quincy powers. I just do."

"Speaking of which…" Uryu said as he searched his pockets and pulled out a box which he then threw at Ichigo. "…I'm sure you're going to need that."

Ichigo opened the box and smiled. "Thanks a lot Uryu." It was a Quincy cross that he proceeded to tie to his right wrist.

"You're welcome Kurosaki. Just be sure to keep in touch with us."

"By the way, think you can let me borrow your books on Quincy arts? I think it's about time I properly utilize what I have left of my powers and grow them. The way I am now… a third seat can defeat me."

"Ah… should've brought those." Uryu said as he lightly face palmed.

He then looked at his squirming kids. He got down to one knee and spread his arms as he said with a loving smile, "Come here."

"Daddy!" The twins jumped off of their seats and hugged him. He rubbed their backs as he apologized for not being there when they needed him. Even if they were 23, they were still kids as they were souls and didn't mature like humans did. After his son and daughter were done crying, he led them to another table and sat with them and were joined by Nelliel.

He then turned to the others and said, "Anyway! I was planning to drop by in Karakura soon. Since Tatsuki and others aren't here I guess I'll see them there."

"Hmm! You can stay in your old room Ichi-nii. We still have it clean!" Yuzu said enthusiastically.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You still have those?"

"If we can keep Masaki's ones then why can't we keep yours?" Isshin asked.

"Oh…"

"'Oh' my ass."

"By the way goat-chin, Karin and Yuzu… are you happy?" Ichigo asked jerking his head towards his kids.

"Of course we are! My dreams of grandchildren are finally true!" Isshin exclaimed with a goofy smile throwing his hands in the air garnering attention from other customers but ignored them.

"Yeah. They are the very proof of your and Nel-nee-san's love." Yuzu said with a smile with Karin grunted in affirmation.

"They are like you too in some sense." Karin said causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow. She sighed and said, "Ichika and Masaki have been calling goat-chin our 'Goat' **[1]** ever since they heard me call him like that." Her statement caused Ichigo to burst out laughing who then proceeded to high-five his kids while Isshin cried.

Ichigo then spent the evening and dinner with them having informed his parents and over-imaginative brother earlier. He found out that his friends were staying in a nearby hotel.

He was told that a stone statue of him was built on top of the Sokyoku hill in his Shikai release and his new uniform that he was given by Squad Zero. Rukia had mastered her bankai and became the captain of squad 13 as his proud successor. Of course he was Ukitake's successor as the man had retired once Ichigo settled in Soul Society for good after graduation. Renji was still the lieutenant of Byakuya and had mastered his original bankai. Orhime was successful in being a baker and Uryu became a doctor in his father's hospital.

When it was time for Ichigo to return, Nelliel, Rukia and Orihime along with his kids grabbing his hands joined to drop him off.

His kids had wanted to spend more time with him and nearly cried but he prevented that from happening by promising them that he'd spend the next day with them on a family picnic.

As for Rukia and Orihime, they had decided on a group date with him as they simply wanted to catch up with him. Rukia had even asked whether he'd return back to his former position as her captain. He politely declined the offer wishing to live a peaceful human life but not without them dropping by sometimes.

"Well, see you three tomorrow and you two the day after."

The five nodded and left with the two young ones waving at him while holding their mother's hands.

Ichigo opened the door to his house and announced his presence. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home dear. How was your day?"

"Nii-sama! You're back!" Issei appeared beside their mother and started spouting stuff like Orihime. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Did aliens meet with you?" Issei rapidly fired one question after the other and stopped once Ichigo grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

Ichigo scowled at his brother and then smiled widely and said, "It was a great day mom. Sorry Issei but I'll be spending the next few days with my friends and will probably return at times like now."

His mother frowned and nodded giving him the permission to hang out and scolded Issei when he wanted to join him.

'But I don't remember him having friends in school. Who is he hanging out with?'

* * *

The next day as promised Ichigo spent the day on a family picnic with Nelliel and his kids. Despite reading his stories, they had asked him about all of his journeys to the point where they forced him to tell them how he met their mother. The four had went to an amusement park nearby and by eight pm they were done and this time Ichigo was the one to walk them back to the hotel.

After that day, in the early morning he had left the house and headed towards the hotel from where he'd start his date with Rukia and Orihime. In fact, the date idea came from the husbands themselves strongly supported by their respective children. So he had no choice but accept it.

Although when Issei heard that his brother was going on a date, he had all but started crying rivers of happiness wishing his brother good luck and hoped to be an uncle soon.

The next day after the date, he'd spend time with his sisters and Toshiro.

The Visoreds didn't come because they wanted to come and see him in a separate group and he'd decided to see Tatsuki and the others in the upcoming vacation that will begin after graduating from middle school. Chad had chosen to be a pro boxer which was surprising considering the fact that the gentle giant was so much into music.

'I wonder how Chad is doing…' he thought before his eyes snapped to the two figures that exited the hotel to greet him. He raised his hand and as they reached him he said, "You guys are looking beautiful." He smiled when they sputtered and blushed hastily thanking him. "Let's go then. We've got a lot to catch up on!"

* * *

The admission exams finally ended a week ago and now he was informed that he was accepted into the fabled Kuoh Academy, the recently turned co-ed school from an all-girls academy. He actually wanted to apply somewhere else but his mother insisted that he sit for the entrance exam of that academy. He still shivered when he remembered the glint in his brother and mother's eyes reminiscent of his manchild of a former father.

" _Why am I applying for Kuoh Academy again mom?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow. He shivered when he saw the glint in her eyes. 'Oh boy. Not her too.'_

" _That's because the ratio of boys to girls is very low and who knows? You might even have a harem, kyaa!" She replied with her hands on her cheeks not noticing the weird glance shot at her by her son. "I can't wait for grandchildren!"_

" _I wanna be an uncle soon nii-sama! Make me an uncle!"_

' _Yup. Even in this life he had to haunt me.' Ichigo thought in fear. "That's all the more reason not to." He quietly mumbled._

 _His mother and brother gasped and exclaimed together, "Don't tell me you're into boys?! Nooooooo!"_

He stopped before the fountain and looked at his mirror image in the water. 'High School will suck.'

Ichigo sighed and said, "You know… it's not nice following someone. Especially in groups. Makes it suspicious."

The air above him changed and he felt a barrier being placed. Ten figures stepped out from the shadows of the trees.

"Hmm. So I was right in assuming you would be threat." A female said. He guessed she was the leader of this stupid ragtag group. "And you're hot too. Too bad we'll have to eliminate you."

"Eliminate me huh? Can I know why at least?" Ichigo asked impassively.

"Hmm. What do you think Davis? Should we tell him?"

"Don't ask me Ayase. You're the mastermind."

"Does your leader know about this?" Ichigo threw the question blindly waiting to see their reaction and was satisfied when Ayase glared at him.

"Enough. Kill him!" Ayase roared as she took to the air.

'They didn't even deny it.' Ichigo thought as he created his bow. 'Goes to show how half-assed planner they are.'

Ichigo now had a solid metal bow thanks to the Quincy cross given to him by Uryu. The bow was as big as him and looked like two claymore swords attached by their hilts. The bow like the others were curved outwards to allow the reishi string to take place.

Counting the amount of fallen angels, he vanished in a small burst of Hirenkyaku immediately spreading panic among them. He appeared behind Ayase and shot an arrow point blank through her not even letting her let out a scream of pain as she disappeared in the form of particles that traveled and formed an arrow that he shot at another fallen angel, a voluptuous woman with purple hair immediately killing her as the arrow was too fast for her to dodge. Two continuous kills caused the morale among the fodder to drop as they realized that they picked on someone who was way above them in terms of power.

Ichigo heard someone shout about reinforcements and smirked. 'Good thing they attacked. I get to test myself against them.' In the heat of the battle he didn't notice the man from earlier vanish after giving a command to another fallen angel.

Nearly 30 more fodder army attacked him all at once with light spears in their hands. Ichigo smirked and to their horror vanished causing them to nearly crash into each other. Seeing no signs of him, they looked up and got showered in light as two words were spoken.

"Licht Regen". Ichigo muttered from above them as he launched thousands of arrows completely destroying them. Not even dust was left. Ichigo landed on the ground and started searching for the one he supposed was 'Davis' and immediately gasped as three light spears were sticking out of his chest. His bow vanished and he fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

'Fuck! I let my guard down!'

"God weren't you troublesome. Ayase's gone, Christina and the shrimp is also gone. Meh." With that the man took to the air but was stopped when a hand grabbed him by the neck choking him. He looked over his shoulders with wide eyes, gasping for breath as his windpipe was nearly crushed by the one he cheap shot on.

"D-Did you re-really think I'd let you _live_ after this stunt of yours?" Ichigo said coughing up blood and wheezed in pain as he weakly stood up, Ransotengai to his rescue. Davis stared wide eyed at him as he continued gasping for breath. "Die." With one word, Ichigo _ripped_ the man's head off of his shoulders and let himself fall to the ground on his back. "F-Forgive me Ne-Nelliel, I-Ichika, Masaki a-and I-Issei, m-my d-dear br-brother…" He weakly mumbled as he jumped in and out of consciousness.

"Now do we have here? The 'Demonic Angel' Ichigo Kurosaki in the flesh. Heh… maybe I should give him another chance in life." Those were the last words Ichigo heard before he blacked out.

* * *

Ichigo woke up to a familiar sight of the ruins of his inner world further collapsing as time passed by. Ichigo sighed and went through the memories he made in his new life, his new family, Nelliel and their two kids, and his short but happy reunion with his friends. Once again, he failed to keep his promise. "Heh… even in this life I failed to keep my promise. A failure of a human being." He weakly mumbled letting a drop of tear run down the left side of his face not expecting anyone to see him. It started raining again in his inner world once again and soon the whole place would be underwater like last time before the world finally collapsed signaling his death. "I'm despicable aren't I, Zangetsu…?" He weakly mumbled not expecting any kind of response, so he was surprised when he actually did get an answer.

 _ **" Not exactly."**_

A very familiar figure came into existence. Youthful features. White shoulder length hair and skin dressed in an inverse of what Ichigo was wearing. A partial horned black mask on the left side of his head with his right eye being blue with the other being gold on black. The figure stood before him with an impassive face.

"T-Tensa Z-Zangetsu?!" Ichigo croaked out.

 _ **" It's been a while Ichigo." **_Tensa Zangetsu said as he stood in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. Was his mind playing games on him? If it did, then he didn't want it to stop and he let his tears fall freely down his face. He smiled with teary eyes and raised his hand towards his beloved partner but lost his balance when the whole world started shaking.

"Woah! What's happening?!"

Tensa Zangetsu didn't answer instead opted to turn around and face what was coming. Just when Ichigo was about to ask again, a bright white light flashed and blinded the two for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing on the rooftop of a skyscraper. However the world wasn't sideways and flooded as he remembered it to be a few seconds ago. In fact the world seemed as good as new now. Above him in the sky he could see black and crimson energies passing by in between the clouds.

'What the hell are they?' Ichigo then turned to Tensa Zangetsu and asked, "How is it that you're still here? No offense. I'm rather glad that you are here."

 _ **"I chigo, there was an outside interference due to which you still have your memories and powers. You were not supposed to be reincarnated so soon, yet here you are now 15 years old."**_

Ichigo's eyes widened at Tensa Zangetsu's statement. Tensa Zangetsu was right. He was supposed to be dead but has been brought back to life but the question is who.

"What are those?" Ichigo asked pointing to the energies flowing in the sky above them.

 _ **That is a foreign energy**_ **not** _ **accepted by you yet. Will you accept it and live once more or…**_ Tensa Zangetsu trailed off letting Ichigo figure it out.

"Or reject it and die. Is that the reason I'm supposedly alive?" Ichigo asked getting a nod from his partner. "Then why reject it?" He raised his right hand pointing his palm at the energies and made a fist. The effect was instant. The black and crimson red energies mixed and spiraled before entering his body making him grit his teeth in pain which was gone as soon as the last bit entered him. He sighed and straightened up accidentally bringing out six pairs of _huge_ black bat-like wings. His body changed as well. He had grown taller, leaner and muscular with very low bulkiness of dense muscles.

"What the fuuuuuck?!" He screeched as the wings rapidly fluttered taking him to the skies completely missing the shocked face of Tensa Zangetsu. "Aaaaahhhhh! How do I dismiss them?!" As soon as he said that, the wings vanished. "Oh. Fuuuuuucccccckkkkk!" And he rocketed to the ground having forgotten the fact that he could stand on air and hit the streets making an Ichigo-sized crater from which he pulled himself out of and flew up to the skyscraper roof where Tensa Zangetsu was waiting for him with an amused smile causing him to scowl.

 _ **Are you ready to wield us again Ichigo?**_ Tensa Zangetsu asked materializing two familiar sealed zanpakutos.

Ichigo smirked and spread his arms out as he said, "I'm more than ready. Bring it." Ichigo watched in slow motion as he saw Tensa Zangetsu stab the sealed zanpakutos in his chest in a familiar way before dispersing into reishi particles as he got absorbed into Ichigo for the moment. Just like last time there wasn't any pain in being stabbed since those were his blades, his parts of soul that stabbed him. Though there was one last thing that he said before it.

 _ **" Come to us when you get the time. We'll start training soon."**_

Ichigo nodded and returned back to the outside world.

* * *

Sirzechs was having a hard time believing his eyes.

Sirzechs had managed to squeeze in a day off or two in his schedule and had come to the human world to check up on his baby sister.

It was by pure chance that he came upon the fight between 'Kusanagi Ichirou' and a bunch of fallen angels. The moment he saw 'Kusanagi Ichirou' fighting the fallen angels with the bow he had seen from the reports about 'Kurosaki Ichigo' he guessed 'Kusanagi Ichirou' was the reincarnation of 'Kurosaki Ichigo'. Of course he knew that Kurosaki Ichigo would win the fight but he really hadn't expect the man to be caught off guard and get stabbed three places at once by another fallen angel that had left earlier. He was even more surprised when the man had chocked the fallen angel before viciously ripping the head off. He heard a few words coming from the dying man and thus decided to revive him as his third pawn.

And that was where everything went wrong.

He had two pawn pieces remaining and had decided to use them to revive him. The first one turned black on contact with Kurosaki Ichigo's chest signaling its mutation; however, he didn't expect the evil piece to simply turn to dust before being absorbed by him. He repeated the same with his remaining piece and like the other piece, the same thing happened. Thus he couldn't believe his eyes.

'No. What just happened? My pawn pieces…' Sirzechs thought in despair as he flopped to the ground beside Ichigo. Then it happened.

Wind picked up and the air pressure around the two started to gradually increase. This sent alarm bells ringing in his head and he immediately shot to his feet and backed away waiting to see what happened next. All of a sudden the pressure vanished confusing him and an instant later it returned with vengeance being heavier than the ones he remembered centuries ago creating a deep crater with him kissing the ground and Kurosaki Ichigo a meter away from him. He was glad that he had placed a strong barrier earlier in anticipation of this debacle. He raised his own power levels decreasing the pressure on him and scooted back and just as he did so, the pressure dropped to the level of a top-tier high class devil. And then, right in front of his eyes, the body of 'Kusanagi Ichirou/Kurosaki Ichigo got consumed in a vortex of black energy with red, white, gold and blue energies sparkling around it.

His eyes widened when two pairs of midnight black bat-like wings with red tufts of fur running along the back edge of the wings with faint blue circuit patterns on them and white lower edges appeared. His wings unlike theirs resembled the ones of the bats more; in other words, the wings were the same as those of the original Lucifer bar the red tufts of fur, white edges and blue circuit patterns. 'Those wings! How?! But only two pairs?! Why?' He thought as he shielded his eyes seeing through the gaps. He knew how powerful Ichigo was since the young man had unknowingly shared the fourth position with Indra without his bankai in the list of the world's strongest ten beings in existence with Yhwach sharing the fifth with their God of the Bible. So it was a surprise to see the fourth strongest being weaker than him.

The vortex of energy vanished alongside the pressure revealing Ichigo floating above the ground with his head tilted up towards the sky, hands spread to his sides with his legs together.

Sirzecs flinched when he was met by orbs of gold on black which soon vanished with a blink of his eyes. Seeing the author of the most popular light novel giving him a questioning stare with his arms crossed and right foot rapidly tapping the ground showing signs of impatience he jumped to his feet and dusted himself with sweat rolling down the sides of his face. Ichigo had dismissed his wings when he blinked and let his eyes return to normal.

Sirzechs coughed in his hand and meekly greeted Ichigo. "Hi…?" He got a disbelieving stare from his recipient and sighed.

"Are you the reason I'm alive?" Ichigo asked getting a nod from the redhead. "I see. Thank you very much." He said as he bowed surprising the man in front of him. "May I ask who and what you are and how I'm alive because of you?"

Sirzechs was surprised by how Ichigo behaved. The reports said he was brash and blunt and sometimes outright rude. But polite? Sometimes, but he did not expect it to be aimed towards him or was it for the sake of those aforementioned people by him? Maybe he didn't have his memories and simply discovered his powers on his own? He internally sighed and regretted reviving the person in front of him. Not willing to keep his company waiting, he once again coughed and said, "I am Sirzechs Lucifer. One of the four satans in the underworld. A devil. The same as you."

"… I see…"

'No reaction?!'

"May I know how you revived me?"

"A-Ah yes! You see…"

 _ *** one shitty canon explanation later***_

"I see… so I'm your servant now?"

"Erm… not exactly. You see, your case is a bit different…" he trailed off in uncertainty and when he saw the questioning stare from the new born devil he hastily continued. "…when someone is reincarnated as a devil in a peerage, that devil has a certain connection to its king and right now I can't feel it with you. So… I'll have to discuss this with my friend, a fellow satan and scientist, the creator of evil pieces."

"I see. When will I get my answers then?" Ichigo asked from his position on the bench. The two had made themselves comfortable during the explanation and Sirzechs had repaired his clothing as well. Sirzechs had nervously asked Ichigo if he was the reincarnation of 'Kurosaki Ichigo' which was confirmed as affirmative after a short interrogation from Ichigo's side.

Sirzechs had asked why he seemed weak compared to the reports and his brain short circuited when Ichigo stated that he had managed to seal 90% of his power. Sirzechs was in the top-tier high class devil after sealing 65% of his powers so as not to harm humans. Ichigo then showed three seals on him. One was on the outer side his left bicep. It was a crescent moon with a flaming sword dangling under it by a chain. Another was above his heart. It was a half-skull and half-hollow mask both missing their lower jaw in a flame. And the last was a black Quincy cross tattoo on his neck a bit above his right collarbone.

"Ah. I've called him already and he said he'd be arriving soon." As soon as he finished speaking, a green magic circle appeared and from it a tired looking green haired person. "Speak of the devil…"

"…and ye shall arrive." Ichigo ended for him.

"Why did you call me here all of a sudden Sirzechs?"

"Ah Ajuka… meet Kurosaki Ichigo. He's the reason I called you."

Ajuka's eyes widened before narrowing as he said, "Is this some kind of joke Sirzechs? Kurosaki Ichigo isn't weak and _he is dead_."

"Not exactly. I've been reincarnated _with_ my memories and powers as Hyoudo Ichigo with the pen name 'Kusanagi Ichirou' thanks to a third party I have yet to thank. And I've managed to seal 90% of my powers." He then created his bow as a proof.

Ajuka's brain exploded when realization dawned upon him and let his jaw fall making Sirzechs laugh at him. He recovered and screeched, " _You can't be serious!_ "

"But I am serious my friend. I am."

Ajuka sat down on a nearby bench and took a few deep breaths hoping to calm himself down. "So? What is the reason other than him to call me Sirzechs?"

"Ah. Like I said, he's the reason I called you. You see…" Sirzechs then explained everything that happened and finished saying, "… and both of us need to know his condition so that I could be done with the paperwork regarding him."

"I see…" Ajuka said as he pulled out a syringe from the sleeves of his dress and continued, "… Hyoudo-san, please let me take a sample of your blood. I need to analyze it and then I will tell you your condition soon."

Ichigo nodded and let the scientist take his blood hoping to get his answers as soon as possible.

"Thank you. I'll inform you about your condition 24 hours later. Please be here at the time 24 hours from now on to get the info." Ajuka got a nod and stood up. "I'll be taking my leave then. See you soon." He left leaving Sirzechs and Ichigo to think about the situation.

Both of their attention was shifted to the ripping sound in the air where a void opened up putting them on guard.

'A garganta?' Ichigo thought expecting a hollow to appear.

A humanoid figure rushed out of the void and stopped seemingly searching for something and sighed in relief when its eyes landed on Ichigo.

"Nel? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as he walked towards her worried that she had left their kids alone not noticing the surprised face of Sirzechs.

Nelliel took in his condition and said, "I knew it! I knew something was wrong when my gut twisted in Soul Society. So I immediately rushed here as soon as possible to see you. But-" she then threw herself at Ichigo and sobbed. "- you seem fine even if you don't look like it and that's all that matters to me." Ichigo then rubbed her back apologizing to her and explained what actually happened.

Sirzechs then stood up from his seat on the bench and said, "I'll be off then Hyoudo-san. See you tomorrow." With a bow he left the couple heading towards the house his sister and her queen was staying in.

"Thank you Lucifer-san for bringing him back alive!" Sirzechs heard Nelliel say with a wave of her hands something he returned as well.

Nelliel then turned towards Ichigo and started dwindling her fingers with a blush on her face all the while avoiding eye contact. "Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"I hope you're not mad because… the three of us are moving in your neighboring house next week."

Ichigo smiled brightly and kissed her. "Good. By then I'd be done with my visit to Karakura Town and…" he paused and sighed getting a confused look from Nelliel. "…explain the truth to my new family."

Nelliel's eyes widened in surprise and started panicking throwing random questions about whether they'd believe him or not. He calmed her down by stating that he'd show them the proof by revealing his powers. Nelliel then calmed down and kissed him before leaving saying that she shouldn't keep their kids alone with Rukia's mischievous daughter.

* * *

The next day evening, he was told that he transformed into a pure-blooded devil and was registered as a High class devil and a new king of an empty peerage in the underworld. He was given a suitcase containing specially made evil pieces that had small portions of his blood mixed in their structure thus making all of them mutation pieces.

Ichigo thanked the man and had graciously accepted the suitcase after which Sirzechs took the honor of placing the king piece in him. And the best thing was that he was immune to everything holy thanks to his Quincy powers and his peerage members would be immune as well.

Sometime during their chat Nelliel appeared with their kids in soul form garbed in Shinigami garb with an asauchi on their left hip telling him that they wanted to see him. He hugged them and introduced them to Sirzechs and Ajuka and explained the situation to the three.

Surprisingly, Ichika and Masaki understood what he told them and wanted to be a part of his peerage. He looked at Nelliel who nodded with determination. Masaki wanted to be a bishop while Ichika wanted to be a rook because being a hybrid of Shinigami and hollow naturally allowed him high-speed movement like Sonido and Shunpo. And finally Nelliel was made his queen.

Sirzechs and Ajuka were present during the process and were pleasantly surprised to see a soul reincarnate into a devil and have a material body visible to the humans.

Ichika was engulfed in blue reiatsu while Masaki was engulfed by orange with Nelliel engulfed in pale green. After transformation, Ichika and Masaki appeared with two pairs of wings the same as that of Ichigo bar the faint blue lines. Nelliel on the other hand appeared with the same wings but with five pairs. Sirzechs was baffled with the amount of power Ichika and Masaki had released. Their power levels far surpassed that of Rias and Sona but Nelliel's one had reached the same level as Grayfia's, as a result he had to place another barrier to protect the humans.

Nelliel broke into tears when Ichigo pointed out that her hollow mask was gone alongside her hole.

Ajuka then pointed out that his kids would grow at the same rate devils did which was the same as humans. Ichigo and Nelliel sighed in relief knowing that they could send their kids to normal human schools instead of the one in Soul Society.

Nelliel had informed him that the new Central 46 was kinder, so they had given her the permission to move in to the material world to stay with Ichigo. Kyoraku, the new captain commander was a bit upset knowing that the Gotei just lost two great potentials.

Ichika and Masaki asked who would teach them the Shinigami arts and Ichigo took the responsibility as their father since he was well versed in the four Shinigami arts. Nelliel decided to take over the duty of teaching them to use their hollow powers.

Sirzechs had offered Ichigo to train him in using the various spells the devils had with the help of his bishop. Ichigo agreed and told them that he'd spent his weekends with his own family of four in the underworld for training purposes. Sirzechs then handed him a leaflet with the Gremory clan insignia on it and taught him the teleportation spell which would take him to Sirzech's office.

After shaking their hands, the two satans and three newly reincarnated devils returned to their home leaving Ichigo to prepare for his trip to Karakura Town.

* * *

 **So yeah, I removed Raynare and her group from here as she will be crucial for Issei's resurrection into Rias's peerage and no I won't be following canon.**

* * *

 **Reason for not making it 'Ichigo x Harem'** **: This won't be a romance story as it is mostly an action and rarely comedy one. Ichigo as you've read above was (still is) engaged to Nelliel along with being the father of two kids and it will be really** **weird** **for him to love other women in front of his kids. Honestly I like Ichigo x Rias but sadly that pairing doesn't go with the plot I have in my mind. Therefore I'm thinking of writing a separate story for this pairing mainly Romantic-Comedy and an AU obviously. I do however plan on making the DxD characters admire him and see him as their idol.**

* * *

 **Thanks a lot 'kydomos' for helping me in the part of resurrecting Ichigo into a pure-blood devil! Poor Sirzechs lost his two last pawns.**

* * *

 **[1]- Taken from Jermaine94's 'Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute FATHER!'**


	2. Sprinting down the Memory Lane

**Author's note** **: This has been edited and updated _once again_. There are a few timeskips as well. To a certain reviewer: Do not skim through this chapter because while I'm retelling all the events of Manga, I have changed many things. They are discussed at the end of the chapter. Ichigo here is OOC and will be OOC in future chapters. Also be sure to properly read the chapter name.**

* * *

 **"Ichigo talking with effects of hollowfication."**

 **" Juha Bach"**

 **" _Zangetsu_ "**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sprinting down the Memory Lane**

Ichigo stepped out of the senkaimon into the familiar view of a peaceful night in Karakura Town. He just returned from Soul Society after giving a proper burial to Ginjo. He flexed his hands and felt the flame inside him that confirmed that he had his powers back and it felt good having the familiar weight of Zangetsu back on his back even if he had a different look.

 **"** **Ichigo…** **"** he heard Zangetsu call out to him in his mind. **"** **…we need to talk.** **"**

Deciding to humor the old man, he flashed to his room and got inside his body and immediately lied down entering his inner world. He opened his eyes and found himself sitting on the side of one of the skyscrapers in the sideways world.

He stood up and looked around to see the old man in his position on the flag pole looking at him solemnly. The old man sighed and stepped down the pole and walked in his direction.

"It's been a while old man."

 **" It has indeed.** **"** The old man replied and sighed again.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's the mat-"

 **" I'm not your zanpakuto Ichigo.** **"**

"…what…?" Ichigo was too shocked to say something. Impossible! How can the old man not be his zanpakuto? He had always been the source of his powers and here he was telling that he wasn't?

 **" _Is it that hard to understand Ichigo?"_** A double toned distorted voice came from behind him. He turned around to see his hollow a few meters away from him lacking his usual bloodthirsty grin and aura. **"** _ **Like I said before, I AM ZANGETSU!"**_ With a roar the white being pulled out his blade and slashed at Ichigo who on instinct materialized his own blade and to his horror saw it get cut in half before being blown away.

"What the hell?! What do you mean you're not my zanpakuto?!" Ichigo said pointing the broken blade at the old man before turning to his albino doppelgänger. "And you! What's up with attacking me and claiming that same shit?!"

 **" What I said is the truth Ichigo. I AM NOT Zangetsu.** **"** The old man stated from his position back to the flag pole.

 **"** _ **What he said! Take a look Ichigo! Why did your blade break just now? Why?!**_ **"**

Ichigo noticed that it was the second time his hollow called out to him using his name instead of 'King'. He then properly looked at his hollow and widened his eyes in shock. His hollow was dressed in normal shinigami attire instead of the inverse version of his new one. And the blade was different. It was pure black instead of white and was different as well. It was a khyber knife that was nearly as big as he was tall with a small grip at the base of the blade. There was a hollowed our portion in the middle starting from the base before continuing up to near the half of the blade. The handle was the size of his forearm.

"Y-Your b-blade is different. W-Why?!"

 **"** _ **You know the answer to that question Ichigo. Stop denying it.**_ **"**

Ichigo then looked at the old man who nodded gravely. Ichigo fell to the ground with wide eyes and started hyperventilating.

 **" You won't be able to fight hollows anymore until you know of your heritage. Ask your father as soon as you can.** **"**

 **"** _ **And if you die before knowing**_ **who** _ **you are, then I won't bring you back to life again. You'll hollowfy and kill everyone in your near vicinity including your friends and family. Hurry up.**_ **"**

With that he was thrown out of his inner world and with a jolt he woke up with his body drenched in sweat. His father broke into his room to wake up and he immediately threw the man out of loop without touching him by asking, "Who and what am I dad?"

Isshin stopped midair during his flying kick and carefully took in Ichigo's condition. He was covered in sweat. "Ichigo? What's wrong my son?" He immediately crouched and grabbed Ichigo's hands hoping to calm him down. His heart shattered to pieces when he saw tears running down his son's face. Why? His son got his powers back a few days ago. So why was he crying? To add salt to the wound Ichigo smiled.

"Old man says he's not Zangetsu. My hollow claims to be Zangetsu. He even had a different blade. They told me I won't be able to use my powers unless I know who and what I am. So dad… who and what I am?"

Isshin realized that it was time to spill the beans. Ichigo had told him to take as much time as required to prepare himself to tell his secrets. And truthfully he was ready for a while. It was his cowardice that caused his son to suffer again despite getting his powers back. Isshin sighed and said, "Ichigo. You're a hybrid. A hybrid of Quincy, Shinigami and Hollow. A three in one package."

"W-What?"

Isshin sighed again and secretly placed a sound barrier and said, "Your mother was a Quincy…"

 _ ***one bullshit canon explanation later***_

"…and that's the gist of it." Isshin finished letting his son digest the truth about his heritage. He now felt as if a weight was taken off of his shoulder.

"Thank you dad. I'll skip breakfast. Zangetsu and Old Man are waiting." Without waiting for his father's response he lied down again and entered his inner world and got immediately punched in the face by Zangetsu.

 **"** _ **So? What's your answer?**_ **"** Zangetsu asked with an identical scowl on his face.

"Don't you know the answer?" Ichigo asked as he stood up and dusted himself only to be kicked on the chest again. "The hell?!"

 **"** _ **Ha?! What was that you piece of shit?**_ **"**

"Fine Fine! You're Zangetsu and I'm sorry!" He bowed to show his sincerity and when he straightened up, he got stabbed in the centre of his chest, though this time by a tachi **[1]** instead of the oversized khyber knife. He figured it was the sealed state of Zangetsu. He scowled at Zangetsu and said, "This again?"

 **"** _ **Yup! Can't have enough of it.**_ **"**

Ichigo then got enveloped in black reiatsu and when it was gone, he was once again dressed in his shinigami garb albeit the new one with a tachion his left hip. His obi was replaced with the strap. The tachi's sheath was blood red in color with black chains spiraled around it. The handle of the sword was black with the ornaments being red with a golden tassel dangling from the end. He then pulled out the sword and whistled. The blade was obsidian black in color with the sharp edge being red.

"Damn…"

 **"** _ **Like it?**_ **"**

"Hell yeah." Ichigo then remembered the old man and looked at his direction to see him watching them with a smile on his face standing on his trademark flagpole. He flashed to him and greeted him. "Old man."

Said person nodded and sighed. **"** **I take it you know what I represent then?** **"**

Ichigo nodded and sighed. "Yeah… my Quincy powers." The old man smiled at him. "However that doesn't mean you AREN'T Zangetsu." Both spirits looked at him incredulously. "You're a part of my soul aren't you? So both of you are Zangetsus to me. Got it?" Zangetsu smirked and the old man smiled. "Okay. I'll come here every night and both of you will teach me both Quincy and hollow powers while in the day I'll learn the four shinigami arts from Getaboshi and Yoruichi-san. Alright?"

 **" Ichigo. There's more about me that you need to know. I may be your part of soul but I'm actually the shadow of the Quincy King Yhwach."**

 ***** _ **another bullshit canon explanation later***_

"I see. Then I'll call you Juha Bach then since that pest is now referred to as Yhwach."

Juha Bach nodded and said, **" Be sure to go to an empty area and get into your soul form. I'll have to unseal the powers that I've sealed."**

"Got it."

* * *

Ichigo snapped his eyes open as he returned from his inner world and immediately covered his eyes as the rays of sun hit his eyes through the window.

'Argh. What's the time?' He looked at the wall clock and found out it was 12 in the noon. 'I've been there for so long? I hope Yuzu isn't angry.'

He got off the bed and stretched his limbs. He then got out of his room and headed downstairs to eat lunch. He found Yuzu in the kitchen and Karin lazing around on the couch while watching a soccer match.

"Yo Karin, Yuzu. Sorry for not being there during breakfast."

"It's okay Ichi-nii. Dad told us you wanted to sleep a bit more. Lunch will be ready soon. Sit down."

He did as told and sat on the dining table with Karin. The manchild of a father was in the clinic. After a few minutes lunch was served and he ate after saying his thanks. While he was eating, he was told by Yuzu to take their father's lunch to the clinic. With a nod he had taken the plate and entered the clinic just as a patient left.

"So? What happened in there?"

"Yeah about that. My zanpakuto changed a bit and now both Juha Bach and my hollow are my zanpakuto spirits. Juha Bach is my Quincy-Shinigami zanpakuto spirit while Zangetsu is my Hollow-Shinigami spirit."

"JUHA BACH?!" Isshin screeched. "What the hell is that bastard doing inside you?! Don't tell me he's your 'Old Man'." Ichigo nodded as he removed his hands from his ringing ears. "Wait, you're calling them by different names. You said both of them are Zangetsu yet you call your hollow Zangetsu and the other one 'Juha Bach'. Why the hell are you calling them with different names when they are both sides of the same coin?"

"Don't wanna confuse them."

"Oh. Speaking of Quincy…" Isshin trailed off searching his pockets. "… ah! Here. Masaki wanted you to have it. It belonged to her." It was a Quincy cross. One that belonged to his mother.

Ichigo smiled and thanked his father as he stood up. "I'll be at Urahara's. My powers need to be unsealed and I think it's time I learn the four shinigami arts properly."

Isshin was confused about the unsealing part of his powers but nodded nonetheless. "Good. After all…"

"…Yhwach is coming."

* * *

"Oi Geta-boshi! Open up!" Ichigo knocked the door of the shoten warning the inhabitants of his arrival. The door opened to reveal said 'Geta-boshi leaning on the doorframe with his trademark hat and fan.

"Ara Kurosaki-san! What brings you to my humble abode?"

"I need you, Yoruichi-san and Tessai-san to do me a favor. I want to learn the four shinigami arts." Ichigo said.

Kisuke's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he cheerily said, "And what made you think a shop-"

 _THWACK!_

"Don't give me that shit. You doing the favor or do I need to call in the ones you owe me?" Ichigo said after he punched the man mid-rant.

"Yes yes I'll do it. No need to call those in. Yoruichi-san and Tessai will be glad to do it."

"Good. Now excuse me. I need to use your stupidly convenient basement." Ichigo said as he walked past the man and opened the trapdoor leading to the basement. Kisuke just simply followed behind him and since Ichigo didn't say anything then he was fine with the scientist following him.

As soon as he touched the basement he got out of his body and entered his inner world through jinzen.

He opened his eyes and found himself back in his inner world. He turned around and found himself a short distance away from Juha Bach who was holding a reishi broadsword.

 **"Are you ready Ichigo?** **"**

 **"** _ **All passengers. This is Captain Zangetsu. The flight: Strawberry 015 is about to hit the ocean. Brace for impact. I repeat. Brace for impact.**_ **"**

"…"

 **" …"**

 **"…** _ **what?**_ **"**

Both of them sighed and got back to what they were doing. Juha Bach raised the reishi broadsword and Ichigo braced himself.

 **"** _ **Bracing for impact…**_ **"**

"Will you stop that?!"

 **"** _ **Hahahahahaha!**_ **"**

 ** **"**** **Ichigo!** **"**

"Yeah!" Juha Bach stabbed the broadsword and Ichigo got engulfed in blue reiatsu.

 **"** _ **And BOOM!**_ **"**

And boom it did. Zangetsu vanished with a boom just in time to dodge the large blade that cracked the place he was standing on.

 **"** _ **Hahahahahaha!**_ **"** Zangetsu laughed and wordlessly released his shikai like his original copy and stroke back while Juha Bach sighed.

 **" What have I done to deserve this?** **"**

* * *

Kisuke was curious. His soon to be student walked past him and climbed down the ladder leading to his secret training basement. He followed him and when he landed after his student, he found said student sitting with his _sealed_ zanpakuto across his knees.

'How did he seal it?'

He observed his student from the front and raised his eyebrows when he saw his student showing a very pissed off expression. He was about to poke Ichigo but before he could do that he was thrown back and then got crushed to the ground when Ichigo suddenly got engulfed in blue reiatsu. His eyes widened when he sensed the power growing and growing until it surpassed the captain commander's. He immediately released his shikai and exerted his reiatsu to lessen the pressure and flashed backwards to a safe distance and found Ichigo still engulfed in blue reiatsu which then turned black with blue and red tints. The pressure decreased as it spread further and further deep into the basement washing over him and soon vanished. He flashed in front of Ichigo and widened his eyes again when he saw the shikai. It was different. It was still a khyber knife bit much narrower than the previous or rather second one. It had a long hollowed-out portion and above it, the whole blade was black while under the hollowed-out portion it was blueish-silver. 'How…?'

He fell to the ground in a heap far too shocked to stay standing. After all shikai can only change if _he_ reforged it. But it wasn't the case for what was in front of him even if the case itself was special. He heard splatting sounds and a few droplets of liquid landed on his cheek. He looked in front and saw Ichigo bleeding but instantly regenerating after being cut.

"Just what is happening?" He weakly mumbled to himself.

"What's wrong Kisuke? It's rare seeing you like this." Yoruichi said in her cat form. "And what was that explosion and sudden increase in air pressure? Did you go bankai on the poor kid or something?" She was simply pointed at Ichigo and she soon realized why he was shell shocked. "The fuck, Kisuke?!" She was greeted to the same sight of Ichigo being cut and instantly regenerating. "How?!"

"Let's just ask him shall we?" No sooner did he say that, a bright flash of light blinded them and when their eyesight returned, they saw Ichigo staring at them.

"What?" Yoruichi asked to which Ichigo scowled.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that? Both of you were intensely staring at me." Yoruichi shut up and Kisuke nervously laughed.

"Ma ma Kurosaki-san, how is it that you were able to seal your zanpakuto and how is it that you have the same amount of reiatsu the Captain commander does?"

Ichigo blankly stared at him and then said, "I unsealed my powers and accepted my _real_ zanpakuto. Though I didn't think it would be that high."

'Unsealed his powers? Real zanpakuto? Oh.' Realization dawned on Kisuke and all he was able to say was, "Oh."

"Yup. 'Oh'" Ichigo repeated.

"Oi! What the hell do you mean by unsealing your powers and real zanpakuto?" Yoruichi asked reminding them that she was there.

"Exactly as it sounds. You saw my zanpakuto spirit right?" He got a nod from her. "Well, he was never my zanpakuto spirit…"

" _What?!_ "

"Oi let me finish. He actually is…"

 _ ***another shitty canon explanation later***_

"…and now I've decided to keep both of them my zanpakuto spirits thus resulting in the silver edge of my shikai."

"…"

"…"

"…what?"

Kisuke and Yoruichi sighed and then Kisuke said, "You're really full of surprises Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and in a cold voice he said, "Weren't you aware of it all?"

Kisuke flinched and Yoruichi got confused.

"What's he talking about Kisuke?"

"Hahaha… I don't know…?" As soon as he said that, an ocean of reiatsu slammed both on him and Yoruichi.

 **"…** **Urahara…!** **"**

Kisuke and Yoruichi gasped clawing at the ground not able to breath and made a sound that brought Ichigo back to his senses and reeled in his powers.

"You talking?" Ichigo asked to which Kisuke nodded and sat straight up.

"Y-You see Yo-Yoruichi-san, Kurosaki-san is a hybrid of shinigami, Quincy and hollow. The shadow of the Quincy king acted as his zanpakuto and sealed most of his powers hoping to protect him but his plan backfired and the only way he could've done so was the Final Getsuga Tensho. That plan was also spoiled thanks to us. And his hollow is his real zanpakuto spirit. Am I right?" Kisuke asked to which he got a nod from Ichigo.

Yoruichi sighed and slumped down on the ground like the cat she was and said, "That would explain why he has massive reiryoku reserves and potential."

"It's hard to believe how many laws of nature you've broken Kurosaki-san." Kisuke said shaking his head.

'Like standing on air doesn't break laws of physics.' Ichigo dryly thought. He then stood up and asked, "When do we begin the training?"

Kisuke jumped to his feet and unsheathed his zanpakuto. "Now." With that he stroke first and the 'learn-as-you-go' training begin with Yoruichi sitting on a nearby boulder.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Ichigo?" Isshin asked with a worried face.

"Yeah. The way I've grown strong in the past months, I'll only end up being a threat to everyone. I'll be a hollow bait. And besides, these seals will one day stop working too with my growth. And besides, I trust captain Ukitake."

It has been a week since graduation and on the same day captain Ukitake had dropped by and offered him the position of a co-lieutenant in his squad after congratulating him. Ichigo had asked for a week's time to decide even though everyone knew he was willing to take the offer. It was…hard to explain the situation to his sisters. Karin had silently cried while Yuzu was vocal and protested a lot. He had to tell them the truth and it was after bit more persuasion from him that they relented.

"Itsygo…" Nelliel had started living with him as well since last month. She was persistent in staying with him as penalty for not keeping his promise to see her after the war. Orihime had healed her broken mask and thus she was in her adult form. She was also the other reason his sisters relented to let him go on the condition that he take her as his caretaker. Captain Ukitake had promised her that he'd take care of her living arrangements with Ichigo and she had agreed. If he didn't, then she would've had to return to Hueco Mundo.

"Captain Ukitake will keep his word. Don't worry." Ichigo said as he patted her head. Both of them were in their human body and gigai. They'd deposit their bodies at Urahara's who would then preserve those for their future visits.

"I know…it's just that I'm afraid of them rejecting me for being an arrancar, their former enemy."

"Don't worry. I'll vouch for you and besides, you saved me a few times didn't you? Just give them a bit of time to adjust and even if someone dares to harm you, then lead them to me."

Nelliel pouted and said, "Jeez. I can protect myself. I'm a big girl."

'Girl doesn't suit you.' Ichigo dryly thought.

Orihime had declined Rukia's offer of settling in the Soul Society saying that she wished to live her human life to the fullest and become a baker. Rukia had even told her that she could use the chance to get closer to Ichigo and Orihime had shut her up saying the same could be told in her case. Both were head over heels in love with the strawberry and the only reason they hadn't confessed was because they feared rejection. And they had noticed that their strawberry had a certain kind of attraction towards Nelliel so they backed down.

"Ah Kurosaki-san. The senkaimon is ready for you." Kisuke said as he opened the door to his shop just in time as the two arrived with their bags.

"Thanks Geta-boshi. Let's go Nelliel."

The two walked towards the end of the shop and opened the trapdoor before they jumped down to the basement not bothering to climb the ladder down.

"About damn time you two came." Yoruichi said from beside the senkaimon.

"Yeah yeah. Sorry for being late." Ichigo rolled his eyes as he got out of soul form letting his body be caught by Jinta with Ururu doing the same for Nelliel. "Thanks for everything Yoruichi-san." Ichigo said as he stood in front of her and surprised her by bowing. "See you later Geta-boshi, Tessai-sensei!" With that the two were gone.

"Happy journeys Kurosaki-san! Nelliel-chan!" Kisuke said waving his fan as the senkaimon closed.

"Ichigo's up for a surprise isn't he?"

"Yup."

* * *

As soon as Ichigo and Nelliel stepped out of the senkaimon into Soul Society, they were welcomed by his soon to be captain and co-lieutenant along with Renji.

"Welcome Ichigo-kun. Nelliel-san." Ukitake said with a smile.

"Yo Ichigo! Been a while Nelliel." Rukia greeted with Renji raising his hand in greeting.

"I'm here captain Ukitake, lieutenant midget and pineapple head." Ichigo replied causing said midget and pineapple head to develop eye twitches and the other two to laugh.

"The Captain commander wishes to see you Ichigo-kun." Ukitake said with a smile.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and said, "Lead the way captain."

Rukia pulled Nelliel and left towards her quarters saying that she wanted to catch up with her. And Renji left for his own division.

Soon the two arrived in the first squad and were lead into the office by the lieutenant.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Welcome to the Seireitei."

"Thank you Captain Commander." Ichigo said with a bow.

"No need to be formal boy. After all, you'll be spending the next year with me."

"…"

"…"

"…huh?"

"You have great untouched potential. It's been centuries since I last had a student and you've picked my interest. Thus I've decided to take you under my wing."

"…I don't have a say in this do I?"

"Afraid not."

"Fine…" Ichigo sighed and thought about whether to reveal the truth to him or not and he decide to do it. "I do however have some things to reveal though."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow and nodded given him permission to continue while Ukitake was confused.

"I recently learnt that my mother was a quincy and goat-chin had to sacrifice his powers to save her from soul suicide linking himself to her. It's the reason he had to go MIA all those years ago."

"I know." Yamamoto said as he sipped from his tea cup secretly enjoying the view of Ichigo's shocked face. And the confused expression of Ukitake was gone too replaced by a proud smile.

"…how?"

"Ichigo-kun, your father had dropped by two weeks ago. After he revealed the truth he left and it was a few days later that we decided to offer you a good position in the Gotei."

"Then how come I wasn't told…about…this…?" Ichigo trailed off realizing why they didn't tell him and why his father had looked worried.

"Seems like you figured it out."

"…yeah…" Ichigo trailed off looking down. They wanted to see whether he trusted them enough or not. That's why they didn't tell him neither did his father. With a sigh he looked at the concerned face of his captain and said, "…please make sure Nelliel isn't treated badly Captain."

Ukitake smiled and reassured him. "Don't worry. I will."

"Your training begins tomorrow sharp at six in the morning. Tardiness will result in punishment. Dismissed."

"Yes sir!" With that the two were gone leaving the aged shinigami to his thoughts.

In a few minutes both arrived at their squad and found the eighth squad captain lazing on the couch with his sakkat covering his face in the office. Ukitake approached his friend inviting Ichigo in who said he'd be there after checking up on Nelliel.

"He's in love with her isn't he?" Kyoraku said from his position on the couch not taking off the sakkat.

Ukitake chuckled and nodded. "Young love. Reminds me of all the rejections you had received back then."

Kyoraku pouted and said, "No need to tear open wounds Juushiro. Show mercy."

Said person chuckled and asked his third seat duo to bring them three cups of tea. A few minutes later Ichigo arrived looking better than before.

"Did she relieve your stress Ichigo-kun?" Kyoraku asked with a teasing grin.

Ichigo tilted his head in confusion and scowled when the innuendo settled in. Then suddenly he smirked confusing them and said, "Oho? Jealous are we now? When was the last time you got laid?"

His reply caused Ukitake to start laughing while Kyoraku clutched his heart in mock pain.

"Please don't open up wounds. I don't want to die so young!"

"Pfft! Hahaha! You? Young? You're a middle-aged drunkard!" Ichigo retorted laughing.

"Nooooo!"

The three then continued laughing and got down into their own conversation with Kyoraku wishing him good luck with his training under 'Yama-jii'.

* * *

The first month spent with the old dragon was all about control over his reiatsu and its suppression to the lowest amount possible which was that of a fourth seat. This was mainly to help focus on learning kido more efficiently even though Ichigo knew the higher number ones. When he attempted a Hado#1: Sho, the dummy had a hole in it. A result of his unbelievably stupid control over reiatsu. Therefore the first lesson that he learnt was suppressing his reiatsu. It helped that he was able to seal Zangetsu and making the flow of reiryoku much smoother. And at the end of every day, he was told to meditate so that he could have a calm mind during battles and be more calculative like one of his mentors.

After the whole month was spent on reiatsu suppression, he was then taught lower levels kido. Surprisingly the lower ones did work properly instead of blowing up on his face. For two more months, he was taught every kido including the illegal ones and when it was over, he was told that his next training would focused solely on Kendo. Once he'd gotten the proper forms, he would then be taught everything that Zanjutsu had consisted off. He was made to wear heavy SekiSeki stone wrist bands and anklets along with an obi to make him physically stronger and faster. And when the time did come, he was handed over to the squad four captain Retsu Unohana to learn everything about _killing._

He was against killing but Juha Bach had told him, **" You cannot always protect by letting your opponents survive. They might later on come for vengeance. They'd harm the ones you love without you knowing. I don't like killing as much as my real self does but it's true. You must kill to protect." **He had then given some thoughts to it and finally decided to go with the flow. He'd kill if necessary.

A month later he had to fight Kenpachi without using one hand but still had the wrist bands, anklets and obi on him. He was allowed to switch hands but must use only one and would only be allowed to use both when given the permission to do so. Needless to say, he lost badly to the man and thus for another whole month he had to fight the man and finally managed to defeat him without his eyepatch on. Kenpachi radiated pride while the old dragon nodded. He was still made to wear the SekiSeki materials and was then trained in Hakuda. The old dragon had taught him everything he knew _after_ Soi-Fon had taught him the basics in a week. She had trained him in hoho for another week before he was taken by the old dragon for advanced training.

During all of these he wondered why the old dragon was keen on training him. Was it because the old man wanted him to be his successor as the new captain commander? He immediately threw that option out since it wouldn't be fair to other shinigami if it was done. Not to mention the fact that he would never be ready not be willing to lead a whole organization.

Along with his everyday training, he kept on meditating at the end of the day and would often go through everything once again in his inner world against Zangetsu.

The training results were clearly visible. He had grown past six feet in height, had higher muscle mass and density along with a leaner figure as well. He didn't leak even the slightest bit of reiatsu from him as it had become a subconscious thing for him to suppress his reiatsu to the lowest on the same level with those of Onmitsukido. Of course he would never tell them the fact that Yoruichi had in fact taught him the ways of assassination.

After his training was brought to an end, on the final day of the eleventh month, he was to face off against Byakuya once again who was training himself.

That day was in fact tomorrow.

"So? You gonna the wipe the floor again Ichigo?" Renji asked. The two were sitting on the broken execution stand on the Sokyoku hill overlooking the Seireitei.

"Isn't that obvious?" Ichigo scoffed. "Now with all the training I've done, he would have a hard time making me use my bankai."

Renji hummed. He had seen Ichigo fight Kenpachi with one hand locked behind him with SekiSeki wrist bands and anklets and his subsequent victory. He had been able to force the man to take off his eyepatch and fight on par with him. It was a scary thing to watch. Though it was thanks to the SekiSeki stones lining up the field that any kind of casualties were avoided.

"True. But the captain has also been training. I had seen him attempt Jinzen in his free time."

"Hmm. That's a good way to become stronger. It's faster and once you get to know your zanpakuto well and form a strong bond, your opponents will the hard pressed ones instead of you. Though, do try to rely less on your zanpakuto. Muramasa has shown us our weakness hadn't he?"

"Yeah…I think I'll go and get to know Zabimaru better. See ya!" With that Renji was gone in a flash leaving Ichigo to his thoughts. He still didn't understand why the old man was so obsessed with training him. He knew he had potential but hey, he wouldn't be a captain for a while so he could always train under the drunkard Kyoraku or his own captain; and the thought that the old man wanted him to be his successor kept popping up. No way in hell would that happen. He had zero experience like the others do; even if he had won the war for them.

"You can come out you know?" He said without looking anywhere loud enough for his guest to hear him. Soon footsteps were heard and from the corner of his eyes he saw Rukia approaching him. "Why the hell were you hiding like a thief midget?"

Rukia jumped and stood where Renji was sitting. "Nelliel has been sad recently you know?"

Ichigo sighed and said, "I wasn't aware that she was sad but I guess that's bound to happen." It was true. Nelliel had even followed him into Soul Society to live with him yet he was busy training. "At least I'll get to apologize to her tomorrow after the match, right?"

Rukia hummed and nodded. "Go easy on my brother would you?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. How come she was more confident in him than her 'nii-sama'? "I'll try." Rukia scowled and said nothing letting a comfortable silence envelop them.

"Do you know how hard it is to find you now that you don't release even a miniscule amount of reiatsu like back then?" Rukia asked to which Ichigo snorted. "What?"

"The first thing I was trained on was to calm my reiatsu down before suppressing it. Though it was made easier due to Zangetsu letting me seal them." He said as he tapped the hilt of his zanpakuto on his left hip.

A confused expression appeared on Rukia's face along with a cute tilt of head. "'Them'? Isn't Zangetsu that middle aged man?"

Ichigo nodded. "He is but my hollow also is Zangetsu. They are both sides of the same coin and the reason my reiatsu trashed around so much was because of hollow Zangetsu trying to make me accept him. And because I accepted him did my reiatsu become balanced."

"But didn't your hollow always want to take over your body?"

"That's his way of making me stronger. And besides, he's my instinctual side while the old man is my intellectual side. Did I tell you that the old man is also my Quincy spirit? Guess not judging by your face. My mother was once a Quincy."

Rukia took some time to process what he just told and nearly fell to the ground if it wasn't for reishi strings holding her upside down in front of Ichigo. "Let me go!" She said struggling to get out of the binds.

"Sure." Ichigo said as he let her fall to the ground who flipped and landed on her feet. Ichigo then landed silently besides her making her jump in shock. "Well I have to train in my inner world. Zangetsu is calling me." With that he was gone in a flash back to his room in the Shiba manor where he started living ever since he settled in the Soul Society.

'He's grown so strong and mature.'

* * *

"Are both combatants ready?" Yamamoto asked as he stood with the other captains and their respective lieutenants on a side of the Sokyoku hill. Ichigo and Byakuya nodded and got into their stances. Ichigo let his tachi hang loosely on his right hand with the left hand by his side. Byakuya raised his katana and held it by both hands. Both looked determined to win the fight; Byakuya for his shattered pride those three years ago and Ichigo to rub salt on the wound. "Begin!"

Byakuya vanished and appeared before Ichigo with his katana raised overhead and with a grunt brought it down on Ichigo. Ichigo lazily brought his tachi up and stopped the attack with a clang. Byakuya's eyes widened as blood sprouted from both of his shoulders even though he didn't see Ichigo attack him.

'No. More like I couldn't see it.' Byakuya thought keeping his eyes on Ichigo as he jumped backwards getting a raised eyebrow from Ichigo who flicked his tachi letting the blood on its black blade fall to the ground as he shouldered it.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked with a confused tilt of head. He knew what was wrong but wanted to pretend that he didn't know despite having gotten rid of the blood on his tachi. He internally smirked when he saw Byakuya glare at him.

"Technical difficulties." Byakuya joked shocking everyone and took this chance to slice at Ichigo's neck who also seemed surprised as well. His eyes widened when his katana went straight _through_ Ichigo and bit back a groan of pain when blood sprouted from his back. 'Utsusemi? No. An afterimage.' He thought as he turned and blocked a diagonal slash only to gasp in pain as more blood sprouted from his chest from the extremely fast cut Ichigo landed on him without his notice. 'No choice.' He thought as he fired a Sokatsui at Ichigo who simply twisted backwards like a snake and attempted a stab which he missed due to Byakuya flashing away. "Bankai." Byakuya held his zanpakuto pointed downwards and released it as it phased into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expanded out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rose up from the ground. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Those thousand giant blade separated into countless tiny, slender blade fragments which reflect light in such a way as to resemble cherry blossom petals.

 **With the captains and lieutenants**

"Well it's a given that Ichigo is going to win the match." Shinji said with a smirk. "The kid didn't even bother releasing his shikai. He even looks bored and…disappointed?" he said the last word in confusion.

"Why wouldn't he be disappointed? The kid loves battles just as much as Kenpachi does." Kensei said with a grunt.

"Well…I heard his shikai changed _again_. So I wanna see it." Shinji said with a grin.

"Knowing him, it'll be another meat cleaver like the previous ones." Kensei said with a snort as he kept on watching Ichigo being chased around by countless blades in the form of cherry petals.

"Who knows? Considering his status of a hybrid, I wouldn't be surprised if it changed."

"I agree. It might become as beautiful as my Kinshara." Rose said touching the hilt of Kinshara.

Yamamoto heard them plain and clear and to be honest, he was disappointed at the Kuchiki head too. A captain losing to a lieutenant? 'Then again, Kurosaki Ichigo was never a normal Shinigami to begin with.'

"I do wonder how is it that no matter who strikes first, captain Kuchiki is the one with a cut even though Ichigo-kun only blocked his attack or slashed once?" Kyoraku asked.

"Probably because Ichigo-kun strikes too fast for our eyes to see." Ukitake said as he looked at Yamomoto who grunted in affirmation.

"Ichigo is bored." Renji said from his position beside Rukia and Nelliel, the latter seemingly worried for her 'Itsygo'.

Rukia saw her brother using a Rikujokuro to trap him, only for said thing to shatter upon contact. She scowled and nodded. "He didn't even release his shikai nor did he use his signature Getsuga Tensho. Simply used Sokatsui to blast away the blades."

"Oh look, you jinxed it Rukia." Renji said as Ichigo once again blasted a horde of blades with another Sokatsui before releasing his shikai surprising everyone with its new form and caused the barrier and the ground around Ichigo to crack.

"Reinforce the barriers!" Rukia heard Yamamoto order the Kido corps. She sighed and hoped that Ichigo went easy on her brother.

 **With Ichigo and Byakuya**

"Zangetsu." Ichigo called out releasing his shikai, the release of power cracked the ground around him including the barriers in the distance. Byakuya had called the blades to his side and once again launched the countless blades towards Ichigo who weaved in and out of the blades and took to the air. The blades on his order swirled around Ichigo leaving no room for escape.

"This again?" Ichigo asked or rather whined as he knew what was coming next.

Byakuya paid him no mind and closed the hand that had its palm facing towards Ichigo. "Gokei." He saw the blades close in on Ichigo from all directions and the last thing he saw was a smirk on Ichigo's face the moment the blades formed a sphere. The sphere exploded with Ichigo in the center with that same smirk. Byakuya cried out in pain as Ichigo vanished and slashed him diagonally on the chest, blood sprouting from the wound. He staggered backwards and dropped to one knee as Senbonzakura returned to its sealed state beside him. Ichigo silently held the oversized Khyber knife by his neck and willed him to surrender. He sighed and raised his hands surrendering himself to his opponent. 'He didn't even release his shikai.' Byakuya bitterly thought as he sheathed Senbonzakura and let the medics heal him.

Ichigo looked at Byakuya with a disappointed gaze before sealing Zangetsu and left to spend his time with Nelliel who jumped and hugged him.

"Itsygo!" Nelliel cried out as she bear hugged him and much to her surprise he didn't struggle for breath and returned her hug apologizing for not spending time with her. She smiled and released him. "It's okay Itsygo. Training is important too. Though maybe you do deserve some punishment for breaking your promise _again_." Before Ichigo could explain himself, her next action surprised everyone. She kissed him in front of everyone freezing Ichigo up as he turned beet red with his eyes ready to pop out anytime soon. He then regained his senses and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss with Nelliel wrapping her arms around his neck bringing their bodies together.

Rukia and Renji themselves had their mouths open with red faces and swiftly turned around heading towards the sixth squad captain. Shinji whistled, Rose smiled and Kensei left with Mashiro cheering the pair. Kyoraku started singing with Rangiku while Ukitake smiled at the scene. Toshiro blushed and left with his squealing childhood friend Momo. Komamura and his lieutenant left. Kenpachi grinned widely thinking of the fun he would have fighting Ichigo's children while Yachiru cheered.

When the couple parted from their kiss, they connected their foreheads together blushing. Nelliel then said, "I love you Itsygo."

Ichigo smiled warmly at her. "I love you too, Nel." As the two were about to kiss again, they were interrupted with two loud coughing noises. Ichigo scowled and glared at the coughing party. "What?"

"Are we interrupting something?" Renji asked with a smirk.

"Ya think?" Ichigo replied to the two rolled their eyes while Nelliel giggled.

"Anyway, congratulations on your victory and thanks for going easy on nii-sama." Rukia said.

Ichigo's scowl vanished replaced by a frown. "But he was disappointing today. He didn't even use Senkei this time let alone the finishing one he used last time." His reply earned dry looks from the three. "What?"

"It's bound to happen considering that you're stronger than the captain commander himself." Rukia said causing Ichigo to scowl again.

"But I have a seal on me that restricts my power to the levels I reached with my second hollow mask in bankai. That should've been enough for Byakuya to fight on equal footings right?" He then parted the left part of shikakusho and showed them the squad 13 insignia that acted as the proof of his power being sealed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

It was only after a year that Ichigo was promoted to a captain succeeding Ukitake. The man's health had worsened and thus had to retire. He was told (read: threatened) by Unohana to retire and be on permanent rest. The man however did drop by now and then to check up on his former squad and talked for some time with Kyoraku and Ichigo.

Ichigo at first had trouble settling in as a captain but with the help of Rukia, Nelliel and surprisingly Toshiro, he was able to settle in fast. The paperwork did a number on him and he was grateful that he had Rukia as his lieutenant. The short woman always helped out whenever she was done with her own load despite how much he protested. The squad had welcomed him as their captain with open arms.

As soon as his life as a captain had settled down, he had informed his friends and family back home about his promotion. His friends were a bit put off with why he hadn't told them earlier but he told them that he wanted to tell them when the pressure had decreased. That had calmed them down and the news of his and Nelliel's relationship much to his surprise didn't surprise them. When he told them, all of their answer was, "Huh? That was sooner than I expected considering how dense you are." That however had dampened his mood making him sulk in the corner of his office while Nelliel giggled and Rukia complained to others about how lazy he was as a captain and that had started a bout of quarrel among the two about lies and what not. He kind of expected to sense Orihime being sad but instead she sighed in relief and congratulated them.

Ishida was out of reach due to his education abroad in USA to obtain a doctor's degree.

His father on the other hand had started wailing like a child however it was due to how happy he was and expected grandchildren; that statement of his caused Ichigo to shout obscenities at him while Karin kicked him before taking the phone for herself and her twin. He faintly heard his father on the phone shouting to the world who knows what.

As for his relationship with Nelliel…it spread around the Seireitei like wildfire and much to his surprise and pleasure, she was rather well looked up by everyone for her pacifism and peaceful yet cheerful and sometimes childish nature. They spent as much time they could whenever Ichigo was done with his work and shared the same room and same bed. A few months into their relationship had they given themselves into their desires and made love. And considering Nelliel's masochistic nature, anyone who knew her could guess what happen during their love making session; Renji, Kyoraku and Rukia both often teased him for that.

* * *

Life was progressing rather peacefully for the next year if not for the sudden death of the first division lieutenant Sasakibe Chojiro and a declaration of war by the Quincies. He didn't know Sasakibe that well but the man had treated him with respect and warmth, though he was anything but warm to others as he and Yamamoto were the only exceptions. He had even heard what Byakuya had informed him about the man and he couldn't help but be amazed at the loyalty the late first division lieutenant held for his captain.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sudden explosions, quaking of earth, and screams of soldiers. He immediately leapt to his feet and opened the door coming face to face with his men fighting against those garbed in white.

'Guess 48 hours are over.' Ichigo thought as he took down a few Soldats as they called themselves, down with one strike.

"Itsygo…" Nelliel whispered as she took down another one of them down.

Before Ichigo could say something in return, a voice cut in. "Well well well, if it isn't Kurosaki Ichigo."

Both of them looked up towards the roof of his office and found a man with red hair and a hollow mask fragment over his left eye smirk at the two. Ichigo schooled his features and asked with his voice cold and emotionless, "Who are you Arrancar?" He noticed the man scowl at him and then smirk.

"Arrancar? I'm no arrancar. I'm a Qui-" before the man could finish his head was blown off by a bala courtesy of Ichigo.

"I have no time to spare for those who deny their true selves." Ichigo said lowering his hand and looked at Nelliel. He tilted down and whispered, "Nel, immediately go to the living world and keep watch over Yuzu and Karin for me. Father is strong but he isn't at his best. Tell Urahara-san about what is happening and tell him to make hollow pills. He'll understand the rest."

Normally Nelliel would've protested but the earlier display and his cold and commanding tone told her enough not to disobey him; so she nodded and quickly left through a small Garganta.

"I'm surprised you let her go Quincy-san." Ichigo said as he looked towards the corner of his office building.

A chuckle came from there followed by a person garbed in white. The man clapped his hands and said, "Wonderful! I never expected _you_ of all people to sense someone hiding. Then again you _are_ a captain now. Though the reason I let her go is because she isn't much of a threat to us. His majesty told me to leave those who are harmless."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Was this man serious? Nelliel the former third Espada wasn't much of a threat? Then he remembered what Noitora told her. She was weak compared to the espada formed during her absence. Still though, he wouldn't let this comment slide. His Nel was not in any terms weak. And had Yhwach gone mad? Letting someone of her caliber leave?

"Of course His majesty intends to nurture the power that resides deep within you three Kurosaki siblings after the war. And that is why I, Quilge Opie, Sternritter "J" have been sent by His majesty to capture you and take you to him and your sisters after the war." Quilge said with a mock bow. The man however was confused when Ichigo simply smiled and closed his eyes and immediately got on guard when he saw Ichigo's amber eyes turn red upon revealing.

"And what makes you think a pest like you can defeat me?" Ichigo said with red eyes coldly smiling at Quilge making the man gulp.

As soon as he said that three soldats appeared out of nowhere with their bows and launched arrows at him making Quilge shake himself out of his fear induced state. He then stared at the smoke and saw a still silhouette. Then he suddenly heard three thuds and metal sliding sound and immediately summoned his saber and got prepared as the silhouette suddenly dispersed into nothing. 'An afterimage!'

"As expected of trash." Ichigo said from behind him making him use Hirenkyaku and get away from him. There wasn't a single damage on him, nor on his uniform.

Quilge glanced at the headless corpses and grimaced. 'Reports say he doesn't kill. What changed? Was our daten wrong?' Wasting no time he materialized two extensions from the sword's guard and launched five Heilig Pfeils at Ichigo who once again didn't move from his position; however, unlike last time Ichigo moved his hands in such a speed that he caught the five arrows at once and made them into a ball of reishi in his hands. 'What the…?'

"Hmm… yours are pretty strong compared to Uryu's though I suppose that's because I haven't faced his ones for a while." Ichigo said idly playing with the reishi ball that was slowly turning black from blue. "Neat." Ichigo said observing his handiwork and smirked when he saw Quilge tense losing his composure. He was playing with Quilge. He knew his squad can take on trash like those soldats easily, after all he had spent some of his time training them the way Kisuke trained him.

Quilge straightened and pushed his glasses up. "'Uryu'? You mean _the_ Ishida Uryu?" He ran a hand through his hair on the side and continued, "You say Ishida Uryu's Heilig Pfeils are less powerful than my own…? How strange… that cannot possibly be true." He realized his mistake when Ichigo smirked sinisterly at him.

"Oho? So I was right in assuming he was involved in this mess? Though care to explain what that's supposed to mean?" Ichigo said itching to take the man's head. His statement however caused the man to smirk.

"No no…" Quilge started as he placed his index finger over his lips and continued, "…speech is silver…silence is golden. I appear to have been a little too verbose, forgive me."

"Sure!"

"…"

"…"

Quilge sighed as he sheathed his saber and said, "It would seem that I will have more to report to His majesty after this battle than I anticipated." He then raised his right hand and said, "Since I have to defeat you here at all costs then let me ask you this…" he smirked at Ichigo who continued playing with the Reishi ball and continued, "Have you heard the name 'Letzt Stil'?" He removed his white glove revealing a black one with a medallion in the center and got consumed in a blue pillar of light.

He however had missed Ichigo crushing the black reishi ball in his hands before spreading his hands creating a black javelin with energy flowing off of each end in a fashion similar to flames, making it look more arrow-shaped.

From inside the pillar of light, Quilge's voice came. "But allow me to inform you of its proper name. This form is known as…" the pillar shattered and revealed Quilge in a new form. In this form, Quilge gained various accessories made of Reishi including angelic wings, boots, gauntlets on both wrists, with a sword coming out of his right hand, a large holster across his chest and a Heiligenschein shaped like the Quincy Zeichen. The appearance of his eyes also changed dramatically similar to jail bars. "…Quincy Vollständig."

"Lanza del Relámpago." Ichigo said holding the black javelin of energy making Quilge's eyes widen.

'That's…!'

" _You_ who haven't been able to force into using my _sealed_ zanpakuto think you can defeat me? That's a very nice joke Quilge Opie, Sternritter 'J'"

Quilge then shook his head and smirked. "Can you feel the pulse of my power?" He suddenly appeared floating behind Ichigo who widened his eyes in surprise and said as he brought down his raised his reishi sword, "The power of the one who will punish you!"

An explosion occurred as sword met javelin creating a smoke screen. The two continued exchanging blows further destroying the squad barracks.

'Is this the same power Kisuke had told me about?' Ichigo thought as he came out of the smoke and turned blocking the reishi sword with his javelin creating a boom.

"You seem to be a little confused." Quilge said as he tried breaking the stalemate not losing his smirk. "Vollständig isn't the same as Letzt Stil, something that's simply a relic of the past. The very notion of it was abandoned 200 hundred years ago due to its in-Gah!" He was interrupted mid-sentence as Ichigo decided to be unorthodox and kicked him in the gut.

"Blah blah whatever shit this Vollständig of yours is I don't give a shit. You're going to die and it's decided." Ichigo said as walked to where Quilge landed from the kick.

Quilge coughed as he stood up dusting his clothes. "Impatient are we?" As he said that, the whole area's temperature increased to unbearable amounts drying up his skin and cracking at some places. 'What the…?'

"So Yhwach finally dropped by the Old man huh?" Ichigo said from beside Quilge making the man jump and fly a few meters away.

Quilge looked at the direction of Yamamoto and Yhwach. 'Things are progressing as planned it seems.' He then faced in the direction of a bored Ichigo and thought, 'He still hasn't touched his zanpakuto and…when did he seal it?' As he was about to open his mouth he saw Ichigo suddenly jerk his head towards a sudden direction before looking at him.

"I need to somewhere so, why don't you be a good boy and die without any kinds of restraints?" Ichigo said dismissing the energy javelin as he pulled out his zanpakuto.

'Finally…' Quilge thought as he prepared himself. 'I'll need more power to defeat him.' He then started absorbing reishi from the surrounding places and stored them in his Heiligenschein. "I won't be the one to die! You wi-"

"Sengen'eiouda." **[2]** Ichigo said as he vanished and appeared behind Quilge and flicked his tachi getting rid of the blood on the blade before sheathing it and flashing away as Quilge fell to the ground in thousand pieces.

* * *

"…it is over." Yhwach said as the rain started falling from the dismissal of Zanka no Tachi. "Let us move. We have crushed the main forces of Gotei 13. Squad Zero will no doubt show themselves soon enough and for now, we'll withdraw and wait for them to assemble." Just as he said that, reiatsu heavier and denser passed over him and Haschwalth making him bend his knees slightly before he stood straight up with wide eyes. "What is this…?"

"This reiatsu…" Haschwalth commented.

"Yes." Yhwach replied turning and heading towards a separate direction. "It must be Kurosaki Ichigo." He smirked. "It seems the captain of squad 13 isn't pleased with Yamamoto's death." Yhwach said as he once again created his reishi broadsword instead of his dadao knowing the next fight will be tough considering the density and weight of the reiatsu. He frowned and said, "Sternritter 'J' was unable to take him down then."

"Your majesty, please let me deal with him." Haschwalth said.

"No. I want to see how my son fares against me." Yhwach said without looking at his right hand man. He squinted his eyes and found his target. 'Looks like his bankai evolved yet… it feels incomplete.' Ichigo's bankai now had white edges on both sides and its chain had turned white. Ichigo's face had two black stripes running down his eyes with his eyes turned gold on black. There was the captain's haori on his body as well.

 **"Getsuga…"**

Yhwach frowned. 'One trick pony.' He prepared himself and just as Ichigo came close he slashed diagonally upwards to meet Ichigo's blade. However the other word was different and the force accompanied by the swing was way too powerful than he expected.

 **"…Cero!"**

Yhwach's eyes widened as their blades met and he was sent flying through the sky having being taken the full brunt of the attack and had first degree burns on him along with bleeding from several places. 'What the…?'

"Your majesty!" Haschwalth exclaimed rushing towards Yhwach and gasped as he looked down to see the white edged black blade sticking out of his gut, which was then harshly pulled out of him before getting a punch to his face dropping him to the ground. "Gah!'

 **"Stay down trash."** Ichigo said before setting off towards Yhwach. 'I'm talking too much like Ulquiorra.' He landed on the ground before the bleeding Yhwach and smirked as he found the man scowling.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you're stronger than I expected." Yhwach said standing up.

 **"Of course. I am stronger than Yamamoto in his prime after all."** Ichigo's statement caused Yhwach to widen his eyes.

'No wonder his reiatsu is heavier and denser.' Yhwach thought with a grimace hidden underneath the scowl. "I see. Then I shall end this quick." He summoned his reishi broadsword again and slashed at Ichigo who simply blocked the strike however that wasn't all. Yhwach had several cuts added to his body. 'When did he…?' he looked up to see Ichigo putting a hand over his heart and the next two words stroke fear in his heart.

 **"Gentei Kaijo."** A large wave of reiatsu slammed on Yhwach and the entirety of Soul Society causing shinigami and Quincy alike to fall on their knees or kiss the ground, Yhwach was as among the former. 'Goes to show how powerful he is if he only falls to his knees under my power.'

'Just what kind of…monster has he become?!' Yhwach thought as he increased his reiatsu output shielding himself from Ichigo's own and stood up panting. 'At this rate I'll have to open my eyes…!' Just as he was about to attack Ichigo, a hand grabbed his arm followed by a distorted voice.

 **"Don't get your hopes so high. There's…"** Ichigo whispered the rest making Yhwach pale and nearly fall limp but he stood back up and delivered a Blut Arterie enhanced punch and to his horror, he was propelled back instead of sending Ichigo flying. Before Yhwach could do anything, Ichigo grabbed him by the face and threw him in the sky before punching him mid-air letting the man pummel to the ground right beside Haschwalth.

 **"Back to where we began eh?"**

The two heard Ichigo say above them from the sky. Yhwach and Haschwalt both stood up glaring at Ichigo.

"Order an immediate retreat to all Sternritters." Yhwach said before he faced Ichigo only to hit by breath on his neck.

 **"What makes you believe they are** **still** **alive?"** Ichigo bluffed. He didn't kill either of them except Quilge. **"By the way, what did the Schrift 'J' stand for, hmm?"**

Yhwach catching on to his bluff turned around and punched Ichigo in the face and succeeded in catching him off guard as he was sent skidding away a few meters.

"Your majesty!" Haschwalth exclaimed signaling to the shadow gate. Without a moment's hesitation Yhwach jumped in it.

 **"Oh no you don't!"** Ichigo said as he raised Tensa Zangetsu and rushed at the two. Just as he was about to strike them, Haschwalth limply stepped in and broke Tensa Zangetsu in two. Too shocked at the revelation he was that he failed to block the kick by Haschwalth sending him flying only a few meters away. He looked up from his position and saw the two disappear into the shadow. In frustration on the facts that he failed to kill Yhwach and had his bankai broken in two, he punched the ground hard making the whole Soul Society shake. **"Dam** n it!" He stayed in his position head down cradling the broken pieces of Tensa Zangetsu. He subconsciously applied the limiters and slowly stood up and headed towards the medical squad where Rukia, Renji and Byakuya were being treated. On his way he let the members from squad 12 take Tensa Zangetsu to see if Mayuri could fix it. Ichigo snorted. 'As if he can fix a spirit weapon.'

He met up with Hanatarou and asked if the man needed any kind of assistance. His instant regeneration had healed all of his wounds and therefore he had turned down Hanatarou's offer to heal him. Afterwards he was approached by Shinji who lead him to the room where Rukia and Renji were kept. He clearly remembered their condition and had just in time managed to save Byakuya from being killed by his own bankai.

" _Bakudo#81: Danku." A transparent barrier appeared before Byakuya stopping the blades of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi from skewering him. Byakuya was bleeding from head to toe and was barely able to stand. 'You idiot.' He grabbed Byakuya and flashed to where he kept the unconscious Rukia and Renji before erecting a barrier to protect them._

" _Kurosaki Ichigo. To what do I owe the pleasure of being graced by your presence?"_ _Byakuya's opponent asked as walked towards him with Senbonzakura Kageyoshi behind him. The man looked strange. He had long, black hair and dark eyes with visibly light pupils. His attire was a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, an ankle-length trench coat with many buttons on its front and sleeves, and black boots. He wore a dark mask, which obscured the lower half of his face and featured five spikes running down its center. He had dark fingernails._

 _Ichigo looked at him bored and asked, "And you are?"_

 _The man bowed graciously and said, "I am Äs Nödt. Sternritter 'F'. Pleased to meet you."_

 _Ichigo grunted and crossed his arms tapping the ground waiting for the Sternritter to make his move. "Sadly I can't say that. You look way too creepy for my taste and eyes."_

" _I see." The Sternritter then dismissed the bankai and bowed once again. "Then please excuse me for I will be out of your sight." With that he left with Hirenkyaku._

 _On one hand Ichigo wanted to chase the Sternritter for hurting three of his friends and on the other hand he had to take said friends to Unohana. With a sigh he settled for the latter and with an impressive display of power, he picked the glowing block containing his friends and flashed towards squad four. It was just after he was done talking with Unohana that he felt Yamamoto's reiatsu vanish along with the arrival of the real Yhwach. He immediately rushed out of the squad and headed towards the place where Yhwach was, activating his bankai and merging with his hollow._

"C-Captain Str-Strawberry…" Rukia's voice snapped him out of his thoughts making him look at her with concern.

"How are you feeling lieutenant midget?"

"100% healthy." Rukia commented sarcastically. "Thanks for coming to our rescue."

"Sure no problem. That's what friends are for right?"

"By the way Ichigo…" Shinji began catching both of their attention. "…how tough was your opponent?"

"…"

"…"

"…are you stupid?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.

"Hah?! Come again?!"

"I asked are you stupid? That guy couldn't even force me into shikai let alone use my zanpakuto for the full fight."

"For the full fight?" Rukia asked.

"I just finished him with my zanpakuto. Before that I had been using Ulquiorra's signature 'Lanza del Relámpago'."

"…"

"…"

"Why am I not surprised?" Shinji asked with a sigh.

"Because you're too dumb to be surprised?" Ichigo joked with an innocent expression making Shinji's eyebrow twitch.

"Why you little…!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo-sama!" the door opened to reveal a squad 12 officer. "Captain Kurotsuchi wishes to see you! It's about your zanpakuto."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but said nothing and followed the officer throwing a wave over his shoulder. 'Did the clown actually manage to fix a spirit weapon?'

It appeared not. The clown of a captain had given him a full run down about the zanpakuto's shikai and bankai nearly putting him to sleep if not for the arrival of Kon. After he had a short squabble with Kon, Mayuri revealed that a broken bankai cannot be fixed. After Mayuri had a short communication with someone through an earphone, he had asked Ichigo to follow him as the fabled Squad Zero was arriving.

The squad consisted of five officers and all of their personality was, much to Ichigo's ire, similar to his manchild of a father. Kyoraku told him that the combined power of those five was greater than that of the whole Gotei 13 excluding Ichigo who was strong enough to fight three of them at once. They had taken his broken Tensa Zangetsu, Rukia, Byakuya and Renji with them telling that they were going to heal them and had asked that Ichigo come along as well. He thought for a few moments before agreeing to go with them. Just as he was about to take a step, his phone that was provided to him by Kisuke rang and was informed that they were coming and he was done making the pills for everyone. When he asked what Kisuke meant by 'they', the man simply told him that he was coming with Nelliel, Yoruichi, Chad and Orihime. Orihime had told him that she and Chad both were in a vacation and decided to participate in the war. Ichigo didn't protest as it was their decision to do so. After he was done with the phone call, he followed the five officers of Squad Zero to the Shiba manor from where he sat in the Tenchuuren and set off like a rocket to the Soul King's realm.

He was then bathed in the hot springs of Kirinji Tenjiro where he was told the secrets of the hot spring and was dunked in both hot springs before being sent to Hikifune Kirio's palace alongside Renji where they ate and restored their reiatsu or increase it in Ichigo's case. After being warned by her about Nimaiya Oetsu, the god of zanpakuto, they were sent to said god's palace where they were tested, well Renji was the only one as Ichigo's asauchi was already waiting for him which happened to bear similarities to his inner hollow. Nimaiya then told Ichigo to visit his inner world where he found Zangetsu and the teenage version of Juha Bach waiting for him. When he asked where the older version was, the younger version told him that his older version left cutting the connection between Ichigo and Yhwach. Ichigo was angered by this but was told that the older version did it as his last act of protecting Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and asked them to carry on where the teen Juha Bach stabbed him with a wakizashi and Zangetsu stabbed him with a katana.

On the outside world; however, much to everyone's surprise, Ichigo's reiatsu skyrocketed to levels surpassing the combined amount of Squad Zero officers shaking the whole dimension. The shaking stopped when Ichigo returned from his inner world and without a word grabbed the two blades he felt in the process of reforging and poured his reiatsu into them. With Nimaiya's word, he pulled the two blades out and vaporized the entire waterfall around them. Ichigo then stood with his new zanpakuto, which was comprised of two distinct blades, the one on his right was once again in the shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from that about roughly the width and length of Ichigo's forearm. There was a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade was relatively small, about the size of Ichigo's arm, and was similar to the first blade, but resembled a trench knife more than a sword. Unlike its counterpart, it had an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard. Both blades represented a different facet of Ichigo's powers: the larger blade represented Zangetsu and the smaller blade represented the younger version of Juha Bach. He sealed the zanpakuto taking form of his first bankai and a wakizashi of same style.

After that he went to Shutara Senjumaru's place where his measurements for his new garb was taken. He left the place after the measurements were taken to Hyousube Ichibe's dojo where he went through various katas and everything he was taught by Yamamoto under Ichibe's eyes. When he was done with the revision, he jumped back to his inner world where spent some time training in accelerated time and once again learnt the Final Getsuga Tensho but this time with the cost of his life. After having being done with the training, he once again bathed in the hot springs before eating some snacks made by Kirio before wearing the new dress made by Shutara. His haori then had two shoulder pads colored black with golden scales and extended outwards to form an X above the chest before joining with the haori again at the hip. The hem of the haori had black markings instead of the spheres and diamond and the sides had purple trim lines. Having talked with Kisuke about the situation in Soul Society he quickly ate the snacks and drank the reishi water before rocketing downwards towards the Soul Society breaking through the 72 barriers and landed with a boom shaking the whole Soul Society once again before getting to the injured Kenpachi's side shocking the quartet of female Sternritters but when a rash and impatient green haired woman attacked him that's when everything went wrong.

"You sure? These women sure did a nu-" Ichigo paused as he grabbed his attacker by her-

 _*SQUISH!*_

"Angh~!"

-breasts and hastily threw her into a building. 'What the hell? "Squish"?' He thought clenching his fist not paying mind to Kenpachi who was laughing up blood. Then he heard a bunch of not so quite whispers.

"He groped her." Voice#1 said.

"Yeah. And he even threw her into a building." Voice#2 said.

"Is he a pervert? And Candi-chan is going to be pissed. Her hair has been damaged _and_ was groped by the special war potential number one." Voice#3 said. The word 'pervert' rung in his head quite well much to his ire. "And she even moaned!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Candi roared as she shot from the building she was thrown into.

"Yup. You called it Gigi." Voice#2 said.

Candi appeared above him and relentlessly attacked him as she screamed. "YOU DARE GROPE ME?! YOU PERVERTED FREAK! AND YOU DARE DAMAGE MY HAIR?! YOU PERVERTED FREAK!"

"She called him 'Perverted Freak' twice!" Voice#1 said. Ichigo glared at them from the corner of his eyes as he kept on dodging Candi's attacks. The three women were simply sitting on the ruins of a building commenting on the fight. An antenna styled black haired girl noticed his glare and waved at him after winking at him. He scowled.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

Ichigo had enough and backhanded her…only to hit her on the _same breast_ he groped before throwing her. Ignoring the firmness of her breast and her moaning he followed through his backhand weakly throwing her several meters away both of them blushing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! He groped her again!" Voice#3 exclaimed slapping the ground making both him and Candi scowl.

"YOU…YOU…YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!" Candi roared as sheCandice summons her bow before using Galvano Blast, which fired a 5 gigajoule blast of electricity at Ichigo. "YOU GROPED ME AGAIN! YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!"

Ichigo had a throbbing vein on temple and forcefully smiled as he let her blast of electricity come at him before slapping it away. The repeat of 'Perverted Son Of a bitch' was the last straw and he equally roared at her.

"YOU'RE THE PERVERT HERE! YOU _SHOVED_ YOUR BOOBS INTO MY _HANDS_ AND _MOANED_ WITH A SILLY SMILE ON YOUR FACE AND _YOU'RE_ CALLING _ME_ A _PERVERT_?! AND YOU CALLED ME PERVERTED FOUR DAMN TIMES WHEREAS YOU'RE THE PERVERT HERE! I'M NOT A PERVERT BECAUSE I AM A HEALTHY 20 YEAR OLD NON-VIRGIN! AND WHAT'S WITH THAT SKIMPY OUTFIT?! YOU REEK OF THE WORD 'KINKY'! YOUR BOYFRIEND DUMPED YOU OR SOMETHING?! IS THAT WHY YOU'RE WEARING THAT SKIMPY OUTFIT?! ARE YOU TRYING TO FIND A LOVER HERE OR SOMETHING?!" Ichigo panted as he was done screaming at her completely ignoring the laughing people around him and in his mind.

"He nailed it! Hahahahaha!" Voice#3 said rolling on the ground.

"Stop laughing Gigi *pfft* she might hear you *pfft* hahahahaha!" Voice#1 said trying her hardest to stop laughing.

"I wonder haha how he haha hit where it haha hurt! Hahahahaha!" Voice#2 said equally trying to stop her laughter.

Ichigo smirked in satisfaction as he looked at the laughing people. 'Hah! Take that bitch! That's for calling me a pervert! Serves yo-' his smirk vanished as he looked at the crying chibi Candi who was desperately covering her breasts all the while sniffling. 'Oh no…she's crying! Oh mom I made a girl cry!'

"*sniff*y-you…h-how did y-you know I was d-dumped? *sniff* *hic*"

Silence reigned over the place as everyone looked at the sobbing chibi girl. That very same silence was broken by Voice#3 who started laughing at her friend's condition making everyone even Kenpachi scowl at her while chibi Candi started crying harder.

"Waaaaaah!" Chibi Candi wailed forming into a ball. "They're sooo meeeeaaaan! Uwaaa!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"ENOUGH!" Ichigo's voice silenced everyone. Chibi Candi looked at him with puffy red eyes while everyone wondered what was up. Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look I'm sorry okay? I don't like being called a pervert and I snapped. Sorry for nailing it." Ichigo ended with a bow.

Candi who reverted back to normal state from chibi, sniffed and rubbed her eyes as she stood up with hopeful eyes. "*sniff* you really mean it? *hic*"

"Yeah…" Ichigo gently said with a comforting smile.

"Th-Then w-will y-you *hic* go out with me after the war *sniff* *hic*?"

Ichigo's smiled vanished and formed into a frown. "I'm sorry but I'm engaged." He apologized with a bow.

"Hey, he rejected her." Voice#1 said.

"So he did." Voice#2 sighed out.

More tears gathered in Candi's eyes and once again she rolled into a ball chibi sized and wailed loudly. "Waaaah! He rejected me! Uwaaaaah! He's soooo meeaaan!"

"Oh fuck me sideways…" Ichigo said facepalming.

"R-Really?!" Candi asked hopefully.

"I didn't mean it literally!"

"Uwaaaah! He rejected me _again_!"

Ichigo facepalmed and the others laughed.

 **"** _ **Tsk. You hurt a woman's feeling King. You're so cruel."**_

'Oh fuck you!'

 **"** _ **Love you too King! Hahahahaha!"**_

 **" I never expected you of all people to hurt a woman's feelings Ichigo. I'm disappointed."** Juha Bach said in his mind sighing and shaking his head.

'Not you too!'

All of a sudden everyone started to feel a menacing aura radiating from Candi.

She was standing half bent forward with her hair shadowing her face and was releasing the menacing aura.

"U-Uh Candi…?" Ichigo nervously asked.

"Her name is Candice Catnipp, Sternritter 'T'!" Voice#1 said from her position.

"O-Oh right. Erm Candice?" He got a creepy giggle in return from the person in question. 'Woah she's creepy!'

"Hehehe…if I can't have you…" she slowly said giggling as she straightened up with glazed eyes and a very creepy smile. "…then I'll just kill you and then kill myself. Hehe I won't let anyone have you! Vollständig!" Upon release, which was accompanied by an explosion of electricity in all directions, Candice gained six lightning bolt-edged wings behind her shoulders, a Heiligenschein of electricity shaped like a star-like Quincy Zeichen floated above her head, and a thread of electricity crackled around her body.

'You've got to be kidding me! A yandere?!'

 **"** _ **Look who's in the house! It's I-CHI-GO! The number one ladykil-**_ **"**

'WILL YOU SHUT UP?!' Ichigo roared at Zangetsu mid-rap who started laughing like a maniac letting him wonder how the spirit learnt rapping.

 **"** _ **Hahahaha!**_ **"**

"Yaahoo!" Candice exclaimed as she jumped at him and thus a game of cat and mouse started with the audience laughing and dodging thunderbolts in the crossfire.

Soon the other three women join in the battle only to be swatted away like flies. They kept on fighting until Candice unleashed Electrocution on him which he countered with Hado#88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō cancelling it out. Mid fight, four more Sternritters join to have a piece of him. All of them were startled by a column of light piercing the heavens behind Ichigo. As Ichigo turned to face it, Yhwach began speaking to him and noted that Ichigo broke through all the 72 barriers between Soul Society and the Soul King Palace on his way back down to Seireitei. He stated that it would take 6,000 seconds for them to fully close again, causing Ichigo to realize what he was planning. When Ichigo leapt forward, the various Sternritter tried to stop him. However, Renji intervened and told Ichigo to go to Yhwach, prompting Ichigo to leave as the Sternritter were intercepted by several other Shinigami.

As he was about to rush at Yhwach, he jumped back dodging a powerful Heilig Pfeil and heard a voice that had him smirking.

"Never took you for someone to be fashionably late Uryu!" Ichigo smirked with his amber eyes turned red. His sentence caused Uryu to widen his eyes before he regained his composure and pushed his glasses up as he told Ichigo to go home. "Sure!" Ichigo joked catching everyone off guard as he fell backwards into his shadow before emerging behind Yhwach who turned on instinct before getting punched in the face resulting in him flying away from the now calm looking Ichigo. Ichigo rested his blood red eyes on Uryu and vanished without a sound and appeared behind him and sheathed his wakizashi causing Uryu to fall to his knees and bleed. He then grabbed Uryu by his hair and held him in front of him like a radish using his advantage in height. Ichigo glared directly into Uryu's eyes and coldly said, "I'm not the Kurosaki Ichigo you knew from nearly three years ago. I'm a Shinigami captain of squad 13 and _I won't hesitate to kill you_. If it's about going home then you should be the one going home." He threw Uryu to the ground and said, "A _child_ like you doesn't belong in this battlefield. Now disappear." He turned and walked towards Yhwach who was very confused about the sudden change in Ichigo as the daten didn't match with the current him.

Uryu on the other hand was shaking in rage and mostly with fear at the monster in front of him. The word 'child' rang in his head trying to figure out what he meant. He shook his head and shakily stood up and fired thousands of arrows only for them to be blocked by Orihime's Santen Kesshun. Haschwalth and Yhwach suddenly appeared by his side and grabbed him and vanished before Ichigo could grab him.

"Just on time guys." Ichigo's red eyes returned to their amber color as he greeted Orihime and Chad as the two stepped out of the garganta.

"But a bit late though, Ishida-kun left with them."

"Doesn't matter, we'll get him in due time. I know it." Ichigo said before they started planning on what to do next only to be interrupted by Kisuke who offered to take them to the Soul King's palace. "By the way, where's Nel?" He asked as the three headed towards Kisuke.

"Oh! She's with Urahara-san waiting for you." Orihime stated and Chad grunted.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

 _ ***one straight time skip from Manga chapter 587-672 later…***_

"Feel free to draw your blade, you've left yourself full of openings…" Yhwach stated from his throne as Ichigo and Orihime entered the throne room. He then looked above them and continued, "…is what I'd like to say but it appears as though that is far from the truth." The black ink (lol) covered man was seeing not anyone can see. He couldn't feel any kind of reiatsu from Ichigo but could see the ocean of reiatsu standing still above them connected to him. "Now, will you greet me from the left or the right? I'm anxious to see what you're capable of."

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his neutral facial expression and amber eyes were gone replaced by a bloodthirsty smirk and blood red eyes. "Why don't you decide, _father_?" Ichigo replied back unsheathing his katana and wakizashi.

Despite being mockingly called 'father', Yhwach grinned widely and stood up. "Then come straight at me and get devoured! Your death is inevitable! But before that let's enjoy ourselves first! Don't worry, I'm still not using my power. Because as soon as I do…" he smirked sinisterly back at the equally smirking Ichigo. "…your body, your power, they will return to their rightful owners! So spew out every last bit of your power and then die!"

"With pleasure! Zangetsu!" Ichigo got released his shikai and rocketed straight at Yhwach. "You'll be in charge of the defense Orihime!" He gathered reiatsu in both of his blades and crossed them before yelling, "Getsuga Jujishou!" He released the cross-shaped energy blast a few feet away from Yhwach who defended himself with his inky reiatsu.

Not willing to be on the defensive Yhwach created his reishi broadsword and slashed at Ichigo launching a Heilig Pfeil at him. Ichigo deflected the blade with his smaller blade before releasing a Getsuga Tensho laughing as he did so. Orihime watched both titans fight with a sweat drop because why not? In her eyes, they were two chibis fighting each other.

"Hahahaha! Hado#88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!"

"Hahahaha! Very good! Gimme more!"

The whole palace started shaking as the two titans battled each other while Orihime floated on her barrier watching the two titans or in her case two chibis with rainbows around them fight each other.

"Heilig Pfeil!"

"Bakudo#81: Danku!"

"Hahahaha! Vorzüglich!" **[3]**

Both titans stopped meters away from each other with grins on their faces.

"Sadly our fun has come to an end." Yhwach suddenly said causing Ichigo to frown. "Do not frown for it had truly been fun. Now then…" the amount of his inky reiatsu increased and two large eyes opened up near his neck. "…you shall witness me in all my wondrous glory Ichigo!"

"Sure. Then allow me to return you the favor."

"Oh please do so, after all they will become mine soon!"

"Of course!" Ichigo said as white reiatsu exploded from his right shoulder before latching itself to his oversized Khyber knife turning it bone white and blue reiatsu exploded from his left shoulder before repeating the same with his trench knife turning it ocean blue. He raised both blades up before bringing them down together as he exclaimed, "Bankai!" an explosion of blueish-white reiatsu occurred and pushed Orihime and Yhwach back. Then all of a sudden the energy signature vanished leaving only smoke which revealed Ichigo's silhouette holding his new bankai. "Tensa Zangetsu." The smoke cleared to reveal Ichigo in his new form. Grey feathered wings sprouted from his back with an equally grey halo over his head. His face had markings similar to his Vasto Lorde form along with the same horns protruding from his temples with a black seam line running down the center. His body similarly had those same markings that sprouted from his hollow hole in the center of his chest. His eyes were now golden-yellow on black. There were red tufts of fur on his wrists, neck and ankles as his arms up to the forearm and legs up to the knees had gone through hollowfication turning bone white and having the same look as his Vasto Lorde form. He appeared to be leaner and muscular than before. **"Do you like it** _ **father**_ **?"** Ichigo asked coldly. He was well aware of the fact that the horns and markings reminded Orihime of her experience with Zangetsu but couldn't help it. His bankai was special as it was the epitome of his Shinigami powers, Resurreccion and Vollständig.

Both Orihime and Yhwach took note of the blade he was wielding. It took the form of a khyber knife variation; the smaller black turned blue blade comprised the inner part of the sword and had the handle fixed to it, while the base of the sword was slanted and the blade continued with a section jutting out from the underside as a guard, with a blue chain attached to it that looped over the top and attached right before the point of the blade. The outer part of the blade was white.

"So this is your bankai eh? Your resemblance to a hollow is very striking and those grey angelic wings, you haven't fallen yet but stopped mid-fall. An angel that can never fall. In this form, you're a demonic angel." Yhwach said.

"I don't understand the 'falling' part but let's test this out shall we?" Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Let's shall!"

Just as Yhwach was about to rush and strike Ichigo, he found his sight blocked before feeling weightless all of a sudden and grunted in pain as he collided with a wall before breaking through it as he landed on the ground of another room. It took a few moments for him to realize what happened. Ichigo grabbed him by the face and threw him across the room. He grinned in excitement finally seeing the fruit of the tree he grew. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed as he returned to the throne room only to lose his grin as he was hit with a powerful energy blast.

 **"Getsuga Gran Rey Cero."**

Yhwach who was bleeding from the attack looked at Ichigo and grunted, "Geh…you actually combined a Getsuga Tenshou with a Gran Rey Cero. For you, a mutt born from a combination of different things…it is a power well suited for you!" He blocked an attack from Ichigo and skidded back with grunt has once again, deep gashes opened up all over his torso spraying blood everywhere. "However, as I clearly stated before…YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE!" Yhwach roared and struck Ichigo sending him flying back only for him to hit the barrier of Orihime. Yhwach frowned. He tried reading Ichigo's mind but couldn't as his mind was completely blank fighting him instinctually but sensibly. 'This isn't good. And this bankai of his is powerful, I'll have to deal with it soon.'

 **"Already losing patience are we?"** Ichigo said from behind him. Yhwach jumped narrowly dodging the punch; however he didn't take in the fact that the punch didn't need to connect, as its force was enough to hit him with wind sending him flying away. All of a sudden he heard laughter coming from Yhwach. He glanced at Orihime notifying her to keep her guard up.

"Yours truly is a power to behold Ichigo!" Yhwach appeared with eyes all over his inky reiatsu that covered his body. "So formidable that I no longer have rooms for error!" He then pointed his hand where Ichigo was standing and with one motion, stabbed him all over his body with black groundspikes making Ichigo spit out blood.

"Gah!" Ichigo grunted as the spikes that impaled him vanished. The wounds on him automatically closed up. 'Should've used blut vene over there.' He then raised his sword and gathered energy only for it to snap in two. 'What the…?' in the distance of his mind, he heard a grunt and groan of pain. 'It broke?!'

"Do not look so frightened Ichigo. I simply expressed my respect to your power. Your new Tensa Zangetsu is a fearsome bankai indeed. That is what I concluded." Yhwach said dropping the broken piece of Tensa zangetsu and saw it stab on the ground. "So through the future, I broke it."

He then proceeded to explain the full scope of his power 'The Almighty' assuming that it would cause Ichigo to be hopeless and give up.

After explain everything, he punched Ichigo in the gut making him double over in pain before grabbing him by the face as held him on the ground. "This is what I got all worked up for? What a waste…rather you did provide me with some entertainment. Now then for your final duty…it's time for the power that I so generously granted you to return to its owner!" Black veins shot out from Yhwach's hand ready to devour Ichigo's Quincy and hollow powers only for said veins to disintegrate causing Ichigo to smirk and Yhwach to widen his eyes in shock.

Ichigo punched Yhwach in the gut sending the man skidding away and stood up dusting himself. **"Power that you so generously granted? Don't joke with me you fool. The power you speak of returned to you the first time we clashed back in Seireitei. This power doesn't belong to you for it belongs to me as I no longer share your blood in me."** Ichigo scowled and flapped his wings as he flew up towards the air. **"What makes you think I'll need Tensa Zangetsu to fight you?"** He crossed his arms holding his bankai loosely by the chain. **"And besides…"** he smirked as he pointed the broken bankai in his hands towards Yhwach and continued, **"…I can always** _ **fix**_ **my bankai."** Just as he said that, reishi strings shot from both broken pieces of his bankai. The stabbed piece shot from the ground and reattached itself to its other end shocking both Yhwach and Orihime. **"You said it's fearsome before right?"** Ichigo asked as he vanished and uppercutted Yhwach sending him in the air much to his surprise. **"My bankai is simply indestructible. Not fearsome as you put it to be."** He once again vanished and appeared above Yhwach cocking his hand back forming a fist and said, **"Let's take this down shall we? Ikkotsu!"** He punched Yhwach with blut arterie in full power and sent him rocketing downwards to Soul Society. He mainly did it because he sensed a familiar reiatsu down in Soul Society and decided it was for the better to let those two fight each other.

"Ichigo!" He turned to see both Renji and Rukia standing beside Orihime looking at him with wide eyes expressing awe instead of fear.

 **"You're late!"** Ichigo exclaimed like a teacher making the two of them flinch and stand in full attention.

"Sorry sir! Please forg-wait why are we acting like your students?!" Both of them exclaimed making Ichigo and Orihime laugh. "You look amazing Ichigo! Is that your new bankai?" Rukia asked with wondering curiosity in her eyes completely forgetting that they were in a war. "Can I touch them?" She asked pointing to his wings. Ichigo didn't answer but instead opted to extend his left wing towards her which caused both Orihime and Rukia to have a feel of it.

 **"By the way…what is Nelliel's status?"**

"She's with Urahara-san and the others. They're done with their battles." Renji answered as Rukia was busy drooling at the feel of Ichigo's wings. Then he realized something and exclaimed, "Where the hell is Yhwach?!" his question snapped Rukia out of her trance and caused her to look at him.

 **"He's busy dealing with Aizen."** Ichigo said pointing downwards.

"And you let him go?!" Both of them exclaimed making Ichigo cover his ears.

 **"Yeah…anyway let's go. Renji you're with me, Rukia stay with Orihime and wait for the others to arrive."** Without waiting for their answers, he picked Renji up on his shoulder making him 'eeep!' and flapped his wings before setting off downwards towards the Soul Society. **"I throw you and you go bankai, am I clear?!"** Ichigo asked as he prepared to throw Renji.

"Crystal!" Ichigo then stopped flying down and activated blut arterie before throwing Renji at the two titans below them. "AIIIIIIEEEE! BANKAI!" Renji landed behind the two on the ground and charged at Yhwach. "Souou Zabimaru!"

"Useless!" Yhwach said as he backhanded Renji sending him flying away only to be caught by Ichigo. Ichigo then flew over Yhwach and dropped Renji beside Aizen.

"That's a splendid bankai you have there Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen said glancing at the floating Ichigo.

 **"I know right?"** Ichigo replied with a wide grin.

"Indeed." Aizen said and nodded at him. Having activated his shikai before their arrival, he charged at Yhwach disguised as Ichigo and Renji and fought him in order to find an opening for Ichigo. As Aizen managed to trickYhwach into believing that he had killed Ichigo, Yhwach found himself impaled by Ichigo who to his surprise wasn't hurt at all and was blown away by a powerful Getsuga Tensho. Yhwach then was simply a mass of black ink (lol). Aizen grunted and gasped in pain when Yhwach's darkness engulfed him.

"Kyoka Suigetsu's effect appears to have ended. Pride? Or did it reach its limit? Say Ichigo…" Yhwach said as he stood up once again as a mass of darkness with eyes everywhere on his body. "…did you really think something of that caliber will be enough to kill me? MY POWER IS THE POWER TO ALTER THE FUTURE ITSELF!" Yhwach then punched Renji who sneaked up on him sending him flying away. And much to his irritation Ichigo sighed.

 **"You leave me no choice Yhwach."** Ichigo said as he stood up pointing Tensa Zangetsu while holding the underside of his right elbow with his left hand and widened his stance.

'No! It can't be…!' Yhwach thought panicking as he became unable to see the future let alone alter it. "NO! WHY CAN'T I SEE THE FUTURE?!" Yhwach roared as he lunged at Ichigo to stop him but was too late. Unknown to all of them, it was 'Old Man Zangetsu' in Yhwach messing with his powers disabling him to see the future.

 **"Saigo no Getsuga Tensho."** An explosion of blue tinted black reiatsu with white sparkling energy occurred sent Yhwach away from Ichigo and disintegrated the surrounding ground. The black energy dissipated revealing Ichigo with his hair waist-length and black with locks of white and dark blue. Light bluish-gray bandages formed around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrapped around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. His eyes were heterochromia with the right being red while the left was golden-yellow, both over black sclera. A white horn with black straight line was protruding from his left temple. He had a white wing of energy sparkling on his left constantly gathering reishi from his surroundings. He the raised his right hand above him where a blade of deep black spiritual energy with white sparks formed.

Yhwach knew he wouldn't die so he regained his composure and yelled, "Useless!" Just as he said that, an arrow pierced out through his heart leaving him powerless.

"Now Kurosaki!" Both heard Uryu yell at them causing Yhwach to look at him due to the unexpected betrayal and Ichigo to swing his blade.

 **"Mugetsu."**

* * *

 **Author's note** **:** **The TYBW takes place when Ichigo is 20 instead of 17. Many more events have been changed as well such as Quilge Opie fighting Ichigo in his barracks of Squad 13 in Soul Society instead of Hueco Mundo. The war was supposed to start five days after declaration in Manga but I made it 48 hours. Yhwach here is also considerably weaker as Ichigo here has once again reached 'Transcendence'. Ichigo's bankai is also different and stronger.**

* * *

 **[1]- Tachi (** **太刀** **, "big sword"): A sword that is generally longer and more curved than the later katana, with curvature centered from the middle or towards the tang, and often including the tang. Tachi were worn suspended, with the edge downward. The tachi was in vogue before the 15th century.**

 **[2]- Thousand Phantom Strikes**

 **[3]- 'Excellent' in German according to Google-sensei.**

* * *

 **Updated and Edited** **: 13-11-18**


	3. HELP ME!

I've finally gotten the drive to work on chapter 3 (only this one mind you) and I really need the help of you readers. I need your help in creating Ichigo's peerage. That's why I need your help with the following:

4 Pawns. Tatsuki will take 3 pieces. One Pawn must take 2 pieces and the other three should take 1 each. These three Pawns **must** be students. A total of 5 Pawns.

1 Bishop. This **must** be female and a **master** healer.

2 Knights.

Chad and Ichika (Ichigo's son) are the Rooks.

Masaki (Ichigo's daughter) is the sole Bishop (until I'm provided with a good one by you readers).

Nelliel is Ichigo's Queen.

I want you guys to PM me **your** characters like I've done for Issei below. I'm revealing Issei's stats as penalty for not updating sooner. These stats are his current ones from Chapter 3 onward until major events.

 **Note 1:** You can also suggest me characters from other unrelated series.

 **Note 2:** I can't start working until you guys help me with Ichigo's peerage. The sooner I'm provided them, the sooner I can start working on a 10K word chapter more or less.

* * *

 **Name:** Issei Hyoudo

 **Race:** Human (Magician/ Red Dragon Emperor)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 5'9"

 **Weight:** 83 kg

 **Age:** 9-13 (Chapter 1), 16 (Chapter 3 onwards)

 **Affiliations:** Kuoh Town, Ichigo, Rias, Kendo Club (Coach)

 **Appearance:** Issei is a high school student with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He is taller than average. Compared to Ichigo, Issei is slightly bulkier physically with wider chest, broad shoulders and slightly slimmer waist. (Similar but a _very_ smaller version of **Machio-san**.)

 **Personality:** Issei's idol is Ichigo and strives to be like him, so he is often calm and cool. He is kind and soft hearted, courageous and is fiercely protective of what is his thanks to his slightly draconic nature, a byproduct of mastering Balance Breaker. He is similar to Vali as he too loves the thrill of battle, however he doesn't wish to die in battle. Despite his thirst of battle thrill, he restrains from charging head first towards his enemies; however unlike Ichigo, he does hit first and think later when his friends and comrades are treated badly or insulted.

He highly hates perverts and often comes close to blowing a fuse thanks to Matsuda and Motohama.

At school, he maintains the image of an ideal student staying in the top three of his year. This is mainly because he doesn't want his brother's image to be tainted because of him and thus strives to be perfect like Ichigo.

He has a good sense of humor and can often be sarcastic. He prides himself in his achievements, however he does not like gloating upon them, and thus is often flustered when Ichigo or his parents gloat about him.

He has no qualms about killing those that deserve it.

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **High Magic Power:** Issei was born with high aptitude for magic and thus has high reserves of magic.

 **Master Magician:** Ever since Ichigo revealed his full arsenal, he had noted down theories on how several of Ichigo's abilities work and thus through thorough research, he developed his own set of magic spells in a span of two years. Which is why he is currently Rias's Contracted Magician. The spells he created are:

[Structural Analysis]: This allows Issei to understand the structure and design of objects as if he were viewing a blueprint. Only Issei and Ichigo is _successful_ in performing it.

[Reinforcement]: It enhances the existence of a target by pouring magical power into it. It can be applied on oneself as well. It follows a similar concept to that of Blut Vene and Blut Arterie combined.

[Projection]: It materializes objects in accordance to his imagination through the use of magical power. It is based on the concept of Reishi Manipulation which Ichigo uses to make solid or energy weapons in combat. The duration of projected objects depends on the size, shape, mass and amount of magical power used.

[Alteration]: It's the intermediary step between Reinforcement and Projection, to give an object a property or effect that it originally didn't have. Ichigo learned this because it can be used on an entirely different object which is not a product of Reinforcement and Projection.

[Restoration]: It's an inferior version of Instant Regeneration and Sklaverei combined. That isn't to say that it can regenerate limbs. It is only limited to severe wounds and magical power restoration (as long as the user has enough magical power to spare).

[Gliding]: It is an inferior version of Hirenkyaku as it is far slower than it. Hirenkyaku is gliding on reishi while this is levitated movement.

[Elemental]: Having seen Akeno's use of Devil Magic and Ichigo's Kido, Issei using the Concept of Imagination copied the Kido spells of Ichigo,a s such can be considered a Kido Expert but not a Master as he is limited to Hado #54 and Bakudo #63.

 **High Draconic Power:** Because of his limitations as a human, Issei is capable of accessing a third of Ddraig's draconic power. He can only use this through Boosted Gear or Balance Breaker.

 **Draconic Senses:** His sense of smell, taste, hearing and eyesight has been enhanced to draconic levels after mastering Balance Breaker.

 **Superhuman Physiology:** Basically equal to Captain America x3.

 **Hakuda Master:** Having practiced Karate, Aikido, Jujutsu, Kenpo and later using the knowledge of these martial arts, he was easily capable of mastering Hakuda under Ichigo's tutelage.

 **Master Swordsman:** Having practiced Katori Shinto Ryu, Iaido, Shinkendo, Kendo, he eventually gained mastery over sword later under the tutelage of Ichigo and Nelliel.

 **Equipment:**

 **Boosted Gear:** Self-explanatory.

[Boosted Gear: Balance Breaker]: Issei unlocked it at the age of 13 shortly after Ichigo revealed everything and mastered this by he was 14 and currently has no limits.

[Boosted Gear: Juggernaut Drive]: Issei mastered this to the point where he can use this in combat for a maximum of three hours _against Ichigo at half-power_ and then ten hours if he stays still or roams around. In those hours Juggernaut Drive uses Ddraig's reserves of draconic power before resorting to Issei's magical power and eventually his sanity.


End file.
